Crisis en los Digimundos Infinitos
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Anti-Apocalitor y otro digimon oscuro están planeando acabar con el Sector-D del Megaverso-MCDU. Pero ZenMon ha reunido a dos grupos para que se encrguen de esas dos amenazas. Mientras tanto, Taichi y sus amigos conocerán a unos héroes legendarios: La Liga de la Justicia. ¿Cómo acabará la cosa? Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Chapter 1

**BIENVENIDOS A MI NUEVO FIC TITULADO "CRISIS EN LOS DIGIMUNDOS INFINITOS." UN FIC QUE DEDICARÉ AL USUARIO "noersoriano10". ESTE FIC NARRARÁ UNA CRISIS QUE AFECTARÁ EXCLUSIVAMENTE A UNIVERSOS RELACIONADOS CON "DIGIMON" Y LA TIERRA-1 ORIGINAL DE DC. PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS, QUE PERSONAJES DE OTRAS FRANQUICIAS TAMBIÉN IRÁN APARECIENDO. EL PROTAGONISTA NO SERÁ SUBARU IKARI ESTA VEZ. SERÁ OTRO OC LLAMADO KENICHI GARDNER Y SU DIGIMON U-MON. SUBARU SERÁ MENCIONADO EN VARIAS OCASIONES. PERO NO CREO QUE APAREZCA POR EL FIC.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE "DIGIMON Z-LEGENDS" TAMPOCO APARECERÁN, SUS AVENTURAS ACABAN DE COMENZAR. Y SI DECIDO SACARLOS, SERÁN SPOILERS Y EL FIC PERDERÁ INTERÉS. PERO PUEDE QUE NARRE LOS SUCESOS RELACIONADOS EN UN FUTURO. PUEDE QUE TRAS LA CAÍDA DE ETEZER.**

 **Y LOS PERSONAJES DE "APPLI-MONSTERS" DE MOMENTO NO SALDRÁN. TODVÍA NO HE TENIDO OCASIÓN DE VER ALGO DE ESA SERIE. Y TRAS EL FIASCO CON LA VERSIÓN AMERICANA DE "DIGIMON XROSS WARS", DUDO MUCHO QUE LLEGUE A OCCIDENTE...**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Kenichi Gardner, U-Mon, Tyrant/Sam Prince, AthenaMon, ZenMon, Akiko Higa, ShisaiMon/MikoMon, PortalMon/ParadoxMon, El hombre misterioso, Subaru Ikari, Parallox y Mehime son creaciones mias.**_

Hace poco, una crisis iniciada desde las sombras por Parallox azotó lo que es ahora el Megaverso-MCDU. Mehime, Subaru Ikari y otros héroes lograron acabar con el villano y salvar el conglomerado de universos que creció tras la crisis.

En un asteroide que flotaba en el Vacio entre Universos, concretamente entre Tierra-4721 y Tierra-18815, un anciano con una armadura negra como la noche y que caminaba ayudandose con un bastón que tenía una calavera en la parte superior apareció en el.

-Sí. Aquí está atrapado. Un mal que fue sellado por la misma Mehime nada más acabar la Crisis de Parallox... El pobre no pudo llegar a hacer nada. Pero yo pueddo remediarlo. ¡Libérate!

El anciano golpeó con su bastón el asteroide y lo destruyó. Entre los escombros del asteroide había un gigantesco dodecaedro. De ese mismo dodecaedro surgieron inmediatamente garras enormes y un cuerpo humanoide que recordaba al mismo Anti-Monitor.

-¿Has sido tú el que me ha liberado a mí, a Anti-Apocalytor?-Preguntó Anti-Apocalytor. El misterioso ser voló hacía la terrible criatura.

-Así es. He sido yo mismo.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso, idiota?

-Muy fácil. Ambos odiamos a Mehime y al Gran Arquitecto Urano. Unamos fuerzas y destruyamos su precioso megaverso.

-¿Megaveso? ¡Pensaba que era un Multiverso!

-Evolucionó tras la crisis de Parallox. Claro. Tú fuiste sellado en ese mismo momento. Tú eres un ser que nació en el Quinto Universo que se creó cuando la Crisis acabó...

 **Flashback**

En el espacio entre Universos, Mehime y Access miraban como varios Universos nacían. Primero Tierra-4721. Luego Tierra 5587, la Tierra a la que viajaron algunos miembros de la JPSA tras el incidente con el EVA-Lex. A continuación nació Tierra-115534, la cual fue destruída en poco tiempo por culpa del Anti-Moniyonder. Luego nació Tierra-29316. Y luego Tierra-DCDA, hogar de la Digital Justice Children y del peligroso Anti-Apocalytor, ser que al igual que Anti-Moniyonder haría más tarde, destruyó su hogar.

Mehime vio como Anti-Apocalytor viajó por el Vacio entre Universos rumbo al sexto universo que acababa de nacer, Tierra-47210, hogar de la HPSW.

-¡Dichosa vida! ¡La destesto! ¡Formas de vida que reciben luz brillante! ¡MORID! ¡Gran Big...

-¡ALTO!

-¿Quién osa detenerme?

-Yo soy Mehime. Encargada de defender este Multiverso.

-Ya veo. ¡Entonces debo acabar primero contigo!

Anti-Apocalytor atacó a Mehime con sus enormes tentáculos. Mehime alzó sus brazos y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un potente brillo. De repente, miles de pedazos de universos muertos comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Anti-Apocalytor y formaron un enorme asteroide que comenzó a viajar por el Megaverso. Mehime regresó a su labor que consistía en vigilar que el nacimiento de universos fuera bien.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-Ya veo, entonces la vida no ha dejado de aparecer en el Megaverso...

-¿Podría pedirte un favor amigo? ¡Provoca todo el caos que sea posible! ¡Da igual si matas a alguien! ¡Tú provoca caos y confusión en MCDU!

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

-Simple. Estoy preparando un plan magnánimo. Y no puedo perder el tiempo atacando. ¿Me ayudarás?

-¿Por qué no? Será mi forma de darte las gracias y decirle a Mehime que ya he vuelto a casa... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Anti-Apocalitor no perdió un segundo y decidió comenzar a destruir el Megaverso de inmediato. Y decidió comenzar por el Sector D, sector en el que estaban los universos de Taichi Yagami, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara, Masaru Daimon y Taiki Kudo, entre otros.

Pero la liberación del monstruo cósmico no pasó desapercibida. ZenMon, DigiMon Supremo que se encargaba del mantenimiento de ENIAC, se percató de la repentina liberación del Anti-Apocalitor y decidió actuar.

-El Anti-Apocalitor ha sido liberado. Debo actuar rápido. Los Elegidos de Mehime están ocupados con ese ejército de Profetas de Parallox que apareció hace poco en Tierra-205722416. Y los Centinelas ahora mismo están ocupados buscando un buen médico que cure al pobre Subaru Ikari. ¿Debo reclutar a Hikari Yagami como ya hizo Muerte en la Primera Crisis? No. Tengo un candidato mejor. Hikari debe permanecer junto a su grupo. Es hora de que el Niño Elegido de la Unión, Kenichi Gardner, entre en acción.

ZenMon cerró los ojos y concentró su poder en sus dos manos. Una esfera dorada se formó en sus manos. En dicha esfera estaban los emblemas de los 8 Niños Elegidos Originales, el emblema de la Amabilidad de Ken Ichijouji, el emblema de los Milagros que tendría que ser el emblema de Daisuke Motomiya y el Emblema de la Fe de Wallace, el compañero humano de TerrierMon y LopMon.

-¡Ve! ¡Poder Dorado! ¡Otórgale a Kenichi Gardner el poder que una vez se le dio a Subaru Ikari para ser castigado!

ZenMon lanzó al Vacio entre Universos la esfera que creó. Y ésta viajó a toda velocidad a Tierra-DMOC, el hogar de Kenichi Gardner.

-Apareced ante mí, Akiko. ShisaiMon.

A la orden de ZenMon, aparecieron Akiko Higa y ShisaiMon. Akiko Higa era una chica de 11 años con una larga melena negra. Lllevaba como ropa un traje morado que recordaba al vestido que usan las Miko.

ShisaiMon era un Digimon de Nivel Perfecto. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara dorada que no expresaba nada y llevaba las ropas típicas de los sacerdotes japoneses.

-¿Nos llamó, gran ZenMon?

-Una nueva Crisis empieza de nuevo, Akiko. El latido de un unierso se apagará pronto. Lo oigo. Eniac lo oye... Como uno de sus queridos universos comienza a llorar porque ve su muerte acercándose. Querida mia, es hora de que tú también actúes. Sabes que debes hacer. Después de todo, yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes.

-Sí, ZenMon. Sé muy bien que, como ya se hizo en la Primera Crisis, debo reclutar a Elegidos que usted ha elegido buscando en el pasado, presente y futuro para que detengan la ola de destrucción. Pero tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál es, querida mia?

-Taichi Yagami no está en la lista. Ningún Niño Elegido de su mundo está en la Lista. ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿No sería recomendable pedir la ayuda de OmegaMon e ImperialDraMon? Ellos dos pudieron con ArmageMon. Y además, tengo registrados los eventos ocurridos en esa bizarra dimensión llamada DigiQuartz Con su poder y el e otros Elegidos más, Tagiru pudo derrotar a QuartzMon, digimon que amenazaba con devorar todo este sector.

-Como tú muy bien has dicho, Akiko, he revisado en el pasado, presente y futuro de todo para buscar candidatos. Taichi Yagami y sus compañeros deben permanecer en su mundo, ya que por culpa de la Crisis, su mundo se unirá temporalmente con el de Tierra-1 del viejo Multiverso-DC.

-¿Tierra-1 del viejo Multiverso-DC? ¿Acaso no fue detruído por el Anti-Monitor?

-Cierto. Pero hace dos años megaversales, una convergencia provocada por Brainiac anuló la Crisis de Moebius y restauró todos los Universos y generó 51 universos nuevos. Mientras eso ocurría, el Doctor Manhattan aprovechó para quitarle 10 años a New Earth y modificarla a su antojo. Pero no perdamos el tiempo con historias del sector vecino. ¡Actúa deprisa! ¡Pues el Anti-Apocalitor está destruyendo un mundo!

-Bien... ¿Estás listo, ShisaiMon? La voluntad de ZenMon debe ser realizada.

-Sí.

En la mano de Akiko apareció un D-Arc que comenzó a brillar y a desprender poder. "¡Matrix Evolution!" gritó la chica. Ella y ShisaiMon se fusionaron y formaron un nuevo Digimon de Nivel Supremo. Ese digimon se llama MikoMon, digimon con apariencia de Sacerdotisa Japonesa. Su pelo era dorado, su cara era cubierta por una máscara plateada y llevaba en sus manos el Yata no Kagami y la Ama no Murakumo. En la máscara estaba la Yasakani no Magatama. Esos tres instrumentos eran los Tres Tesoros Digitales que ZenMon guardaba para ocasiones especiales como ésta. Su poder era casi ilimitado. Una vez terminada la evolución, MikoMon mostró sus respetos a ZenMon.

-Amo. Partiré inmediatamente a cumplir su voluntad. ¿Pero como es posible que los sucesos del Sector D afecten a esa Tierra-1 del Sector DC?

-Verás, querida MikoMon. Antes, todos los sectores. Todo el Megaverso era un simple universo. Un universo similar a Tierra-4721, por poner un ejemplo. Eso fue en el primer Ciclo. En ese momento, un Digimon oscuro, mi antítesis, actúo y fracturó el universo en mil pedacitos. La explosión acabó con él y creo lo que llamamos ahora el Megaverso MCDU. El universo original era más resistente a las crisis. Su fibra de su ser era más resistente. Ahora, las fibras de estos infinitos mundos son muy frágiles. Y por eso son tan sensibles a estos ataques. Si algo muy grave le pasa a un mundo, es muy problable que el universo vecino se vea afectaado. Una cosa parecida ocurrió con el suceso de MillenniumMon. Sus acciones ocurrieron en Tierra-DA, pero Tierra-DT, un universo muy cercano, se vio afectado. Por eso, Ryo Akiyama acabó en esa Tierra.

-Ya veo. Todo aclarado, Lord ZenMon. Ahora, partiré a buscar a los DigiElegidos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, MikoMon abandonó el palacio de ZenMon. El Digimon Omnipotente le deseó lo mejor a su discípula y futura sucesora.

 _ **############**_

 **Tierra-DMOC. Año 2017.**

Hogar de Kenichi Gardner, niño elegido que, junto a su compañero U-Mon, defendía al Mundo Real y al Mundo Digital de la amenaza constante del humano Sam Prince, un chico que adoptó el alias de Tyrant. De una forma similar a Digimon Emperador, Tyrant controlaba las mentes de los Digimons. Daba igual el Nivel o la forma, gracias a su código oscuro, podía controlar a toda clase de Digimon. Pero Homeostasis y AthenaMon, deidades protectoras de ese DigiMundo, decidieron crear a un digimon nuevo. Un digimon llamado U-Mon, una criatura que parecía un AguMon verde con una U dibujada en el vientre. Ese Digimon era inmune al código osuro de Tyrant. Gracias a eso, Kenichi y U-Mon pudieron liberar a los Digimons y a las diferentes Secciones en las que se dividía el DigiMundo de la maldad de Tyrant.

Ahora mismo, Tyrant estaba atacando Digi-Olympus, el monte desde el cual las supremas deidades vigilan el sector central del DigiMundo. Bajo el dominio de Tyrant estaban un gran ejército de MetalTyrannoMons, MetalSeaDraMons y varios TankMons. Gracias a una ayuda externa, Tyrant pudo localizar y atacar el Digi-Olympus.

ZeusMon invocó a sus Héroes Legendarios para derrotar al ejército de Tyrant. HeraclesMon, PerseusMon, AchillesMon y OdysseusMon lucharon con honor contra los digimons controlados por Tyrant, pero el humano maligno usó su código oscuro en los Héroes Legendarios.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Muchas gracias, poderoso ZeusMon! Gracias a ti, ahora tengo bajo mi mando a cuatro de los digimons más poderosos. Pero no creas que eso me detendrá. No pararé hasta ganar el control de todos los Digimons y hasta haber acabado con ese maldito Kenichi Gardner y su asqueroso U-Mon...

-¡Humano impio! ¡Yo acabaré contigo! ¡Trueno Real!

ZeusMon invocó una nube que comenzó a liberar grandes descargas eléctricas. Los rayos iban directamente hacia Tyrant, pero varios digimons potegieron a su amo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Míralos bien! ¿Los reconoces? ¡Claro! ¡Son tu familia! ¡HermesMon! ¡HefestoMon! ¡HeraMon! ¡PoseidonMon! ¡AresMon! Todos ellos ahora son mis leales esclavos. ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Maldito...-Gruñó ZeusMon mientras invocaba su égida. Pero en el cielo se abrió un portal. De él salieron Kenichi Gardner, U-Mon, AthenaMon y varios digimons que se unieron a la batalla contra Tyrant.

-¡TYRANT!

Kenichi aterrizó ante Tyrant y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Tyrant cayó al suelo mientras maldecía a Kenichi.

-Tú... ¡Siempre tan inoportuno! Pero hoy llegas tarde. El Panteón del Digi-Olympus ya es mio. Solamente me quedan por controlar AthenaMon y ZeusMon. ¡Bwahahahahaha!

-¡Padre!-AthenaMon voló rápidamente mientras ataba a digimons corruptos hacia donde estaba ZeusMon.-¿Estais bien?

-Hija mia... Llegas a tiempo. ¡Toma! Coge mi Égida y a ese muchacho. Te ordeno que vayas al Mundo Humano. Voy a...

-¡No! ¡Padre! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No resetees el Mundo Digital! Si los Panteones unen sus fuerzas, podremos acabar con el código oscuro y podemos restaurar nuestro mundo.

-¿Los otros panteones?-Dijo Tyrant que había oído la conversación.-Lo dudo. OdinMon, AmaterasuMon, KukulkanMon y AnansiMon están todos bajo mi poder. El único sector que me falta es Hell Zone. Porque este Sector ya es claramente mio...

-Maldito... ¡U-Mon! ¡Vamos! ¡Acabaremos con las ambiciones de Tyrant de una vez y para siempre!

-¡NO!-Gritó ZeusMon. Tres esferas de luz atraparon a Kenichi, a AthenaMon y a U-Mon.-¡Volved al Mundo Real!

Al momento, los tres fueron transportados al Mundo Real. ZeusMon fue el único que quedaba para repeler la invasión de Tyrant. El villano avanzaba hacia ZeusMon. En su disposiitivo ya estaba preparando un código oscuro para instaalarlo en el Rey del Digi-Olympus. ZeusMon, por otra parte, estaba preparando el reboot. Pero se detuvo, ya que vio una llamarada oscura aparecer tras Tyrant.

-¡HadesMon! ¡Hermano! ¡Has venido a ayudarme!

-De eso nada...-Tras HadesMon aparecieron digimons oscuros como DeathMon, DaeMon, VenomVamdeMon y LilithMon.-Yo soy la mente maestra que ha planeado todo esto, hermano bobo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Sabes lo qué es tener que vigilar una zona umbría y castigar a los Digimons malignos que no dejais de mandarme tú y tus Niños Elegidos?

-¡Pero tú, yo y PoseidonMon accedimos a eso! ¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo en vigilar la Hell Zone!

-Lo sé. Acepté de buen grado. Asumí esa carga sin rechistar e hice mi trabajo impecablemente. Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo eso? ¿Dos ciclos? ¿Mil? ¡Llega un momento que aburre tener que hacer lo mismo!

-Tonto... ¡Con tus acciones amenazas la estabilidad de los dos mundos!

-¡Y a mí qué! Una vez haya conquistado este mundo, iré al humano y lo conquistaré. ¡Seré el amo supremo de todo!

-¡Un momento!-Gritó enfadado Tyrant mientras se acercaba a HadesMon. Los digimons oscuros intentaron impedir que Tyrant se acercara a HadesMon, pero el soberano de Hell Zone le dejó acercarse.-¡Me prometiste qué, si te ayudaba a conquistar este mundo, el humano sería solamente para mí!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Dije todo eso! Pues verás... ¡Mentí! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Deberías vverte la cara, poderoso Tyrant! ¡Vaya cara de tonto se te ha quedado! ¡WAHAHAHAHA!

-¡Me las pagarás!-Tyant usó su código oscuro en HadesMon, pero no pasaba nada. El digimon seguía normal.-¿Eh?

-¿Ya lo has olvidado? ¿Quién creó el código oscuro? ¡FUI YO! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Usando mis datos oscuros! Con ellos creé el Virus-H, el cual hace que los Digimons se vuelvana malvados y solamente sigan mis órdenes. ¿Creías que todos estos digimons te obedecían a ti? ¡No! Con mis poderes mentales, les ordeno que hagan lo que quiero.

-Maldito...

-Ya no eres necesario... ¡LARGO!

HadesMon iba a acabar con Tyrant, pero un portal apareció y absorbió a Tyrant, salvándolo de su muerte. ZeusMon aprovechó eso para atacar a HadesMon, pero éste fue más rápido y le clavó sus garras en el vientre. En ese momento, ZeusMon comenzó a perder su pode sagrado y comenzó a transformarse en un digimon oscuro.

-Para... HadesM... on...

-¡Jejejejeje! ¡Cómo disfrutaré de lo lindo gobernándolo todo! ¡Y tú, hermano, serás mi bufón! ¡BWAHAHAHAHA... ¡¿Qué es eso?!

De repente, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, una ola de energía blanca apareció en el cielo de ese DigiMundo. Anti-Apocalitor llegó a esa Tierra y liberó una ola de anti-materia que comenzó a consumirlo todo.

-Un mundo repleto de asquerosa vida y de maldita luz... Muere. ¡MUERE!-Gritó desde el cielo Anti-Apocalitor.

En la Tierra, concretamente en Akihabara, aparecieron Kenichi, U-Mon y AthenaMon. Los digimons, que no podían tener forma física en el mundo real, volvieron al dispositivo de Kenichi.

-¿Hemos vuelto a casa? ¿Y qué pasa con ZeusMon, Tyrant y el DigiMundo?

La voz de AthenaMon salió del dispositivo de Kenichi y le respondió.

-¡Debes darte prisa, Kenichi! ¡Ve al ordenador más cercano y abre el portal! ¡Debemos volver a Digi-Olympus! ¡Hay que salvar a padre!

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la sabia AthenaMon, Kenichi buscó en las tiendas de electrónica un ordenador encendido y con conexión a Internet. Pero unos gritos de horror y socorro llamaron la atención de los tres héroes.

-¡KYAAAAAAAH!

-¡Qué alguien nos salve!

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

-¿Eh?-Kenichi fue corriendo a la zona de la que procedían los gritos. Para su horror, vio como la ola de antimateria que Anti-Apocalitor creó estaba devorando Akihabara y a todo lo que tocaba.-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-¡Seguro que es cosa de Tyrant!-Dijo U-Mon desde su dispositivo.

-No lo creo así...-Respondió Kenichi.-Tyrant es despiadado y cruel. Pero dudo mucho que quisiera destruir la Tierra.

Kenichi vio como un niño de 5 años cayó al suelo tras haberse tropezado con una baldosa. Kenichi fue a ayudar al chico antes de que la ola de antimateria lo atrapara, pero fue tarde. Antes de que Kenichi llegara, la ola consumió al chico. Kenichi comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa. Tenía que ir a ayudar a su familia. Pero repentinamente, la luz de ZenMon lo golpeó y lo sacó de su universo. A lo lejos, Kenichi vio como todo su universo fue destruído por la ola de antimateria de Anti-Apocalitor. Kenichi comenzó a llorar roto por el dolor de haber perdido a sus amigos y a su familia.

 _ **####################**_

Por otro lado, Tyrant aapareció en una realidad oscura.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?

- **Bienvenido a la Galaxia de la nada, Samuel Prince. ¿O debería llamarte Tyrant?**

Ante un asustado Tyrant apareció la figura de una temible criatura. Una criatura que, como Anti-Apocalitor, destruyó universos enteros y los conquistó.

 _ **#########################**_

 **Tierra-DA.**

Nos encontramos en Odaiba. Hogar de los Niños Elegidos que habían derrotado a ApocalyMon y a BelialVamDeMon y habían neutralizado temporalmente la amenaza de DaeMon.

Hoy era 1 de agosto de 2003. Los Niños Elegidos se reunieron en el edificio de televisión para celebrar que hace 4 años, viajaron por primera vez al Mundo Digital. Estaban todos reunidos. Mimi y su familia regresaron a Japón, pues el trabajo de su padre en Nueva York acabó.

-Todavía sigo sin creerme que VamDeMon siguiera con vida...-Dijo TailMon, la compañera de Hikari.-A eso se refería WizardMon cuando habló del alma rencorosa hace un año...

-Sí. Y hace un año, Muerte me escogió a mi para que fuera su Heraldo y escogiera a unos Elegidos para luchar contra Parallox... ¿Me preguntó como estarán Mehime, Subaru y los demás?

-¿De qué hablas Hikari?-Preguntó su hermano confuso. Tras la crisis, Mehime decidió borrar los eventos de esa crisis de la memoria de la gente del Megaverso. Pero por lo visto, gente como Hikari o Takeru lo recordaban todo perfectamente.

-No hables de eso tan abiertamente. Recuerda que nadie se acuerda de eso.-Le susurró Takeru a Hikari en la oreja. Eso hizo que Daisuke se pusiera rojo de envidia.

-¿Pero aún sigues con eso, Daisuke?-Le preguntó V-Mon.-Si no recuerdo mal, Hikari te dejó claro que no le gustabas. ¡Y por culpa de eso casi te conviertes en Digimon Emperador 2.0!

-Lo sé...-Dijo triste Daisuke recordando como trató a V-Mon en esa época.-Si no hubiese sido por Ken y WormMon...

-Esto... Chicos...-Dijo una asustada Miyako mientras miraba al cielo.-¿Es normal que en el cielo se vea un planeta idéntico a la Tierra? Sé que una cosa parecida ocurrió hace 4 años...

-¿Será el Mundo Digital?-Preguntó preocupada Mimi.

-No lo creo.-Dijo Koshiro mientras analizaba esa "Tierra" con el catalejo de Taichi.-Ese cuerpo celeste es idéntico a la Tierra. América... Europa... ¡No hay duda! ¡Eso es otro planeta Tierra!

-¡¿Qué?!

Los Niños no sabían muy bien lo que ocurría por aquel entonces. Pero su Universo y la Tierra-1 de un multiverso completamente diferente comenzaban a fusionarse a consecuencia de las acciones del Anti-Apocalitor.

Las dos Tierras se acercaban cada vez más. Brechas en las barreras dimensionales aparecían y provocaban desastres en diversas partes de los dos universos. Y criaturas y habitantes de ambos mundos aparecían en su mundo opuesto.

Los Niños miraban como Tierra-1 se acercaba cada vez más rápido a Tierra-DA. En ese momento, el espíritu de WizardMon apareció.

-N... os. Niños Elegidos.

-¡WizardMon!-Gritó alegre TailMon al ver el espíritu de su mejor amigo.

-Hola. Vengo a avisaros. Una Crisis pronto comenzará. Y si no se hace algo pronto, toda la realidad será destruída...

-¿Es cosa de VamDeMon o de DaeMon?-Preguntó Takeru.

-De ninguno de los dos. Esto es consecuencia de las acciones de un monstruo cósmico llamado Anti-Apocalitor. Aunque su nombre os recuerde a ApocalyMon, no os confieis. Anti-Apocalitor está en otra liga. Es un monstruo mucho más poderoso que todo a lo que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora. Tened mucho cuidado...

El fantasma de WizardMon desapareció. Los niños iban a pedir consejo a Gennai, pero en ese momento, de las aguas del rio que atravesaba Odaiba emergió una enorme estrella que tenía un ojo en el centro. A continuación, más estrellas, mucho más pequeñas que la primera, comenzaron a aparecer. Los misteriosos seres se pegaban en las caras de la gente que había en los alrededores. Cientos de personas sucumbieron al control de la misteriosa criatura alienígena y comenzaron a marchar hacia los Niños Elegidos.

-¿Esas cosas son digimons?-Preguntó asustada Miyako.

-No. El analizador no me da datos.-Respondió Koshiro tras haber analizado a la estrella con su ordenador.

-Esa cosa... Me recuerda a un personaje de un viejo cómic americano que leí...

Daisuke tenía razón. Esa estrella es un habitante de Tierra-1. La criatura responde al nombre de Starro y es un ser alienígena que viaja por el espacio conquistando mundos. Con sus crias, controla las mentes de los habitantes de los planetas a los que viaja. Y ahora, estaba intentando conquistar Odaiba.

-No sé que será esa cosa... ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! ¡Vamos AguMon!

AguMon y los demás digimons fueron a por la gente y comenzaron a liberarla. Más estrellas comenzaron a salir del agua y se lanzaron contra los Digimons. Pero estos contratacaron con sus ataques.

-¡Llama Bebé!

-¡Mini Fuego!

-¡Fuego Mágico!

-¡Mini Trueno!

-¡Hiedra Venenosa!

-¡Disparo de aire!

-¡Golpe de Gato!

-¡Peces al ataque!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Peces contra estrellas! ¡Qué gracia!-Exclamó Daisuke mientras se reía al ver como los peces chocaban con los Starro. El resto de Niños respondieron al comentario de Daisuke con una mirada fria.

-Daisuke. No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo en un momento así...-Dijo serio Iori.

Los Digimons seguían atacando a los Starros, pero estos no dejaban de salir del agua. Taichi se dio cuenta de que la situación era más seria de lo que pensaba. Así que él y los demás hicieron que los digimons evolucionaran. WarGreyMon y el resto del grupo original se encargaron del Starro original mientras el grupo 02 se encargaba de liberar a la gente. Después de todo, y gracias a la experiencia que tenían con los anillos oscuros de Digimon Emperador, eran los adecuados para liberar a la gente.

-¡Tened mucho cuidado!-Gritó Daisuke.-Controlad bien vuestros ataques y apuntad muy bien. Estamos en el Mundo Real. Y aquí la muerte no es temporal... ¡Uuuf!

Daisuke estaba ocupado dando órdenes y no se dio cuenta de que un Starro se le agarró a la cara. El chico acabó controlado por la pequeña criatura y comenzó a atacar a los Niños. AngeWoMon vio que Daisuke atacaba a Hikari y fue a ayudarla, pero entonces, GarudaMon, también controlado por un Starro, comenzó a atacar al ángel femenino.

-¿GarudaMon? No... También está siendo controlado...

-¿Hermano?

Taichi, WarGreyMon, AtlurKabuteriMon y Koshiro también fueron controlados por Starro y comenzaron a atacar a los otros Digimons y Niños.

Taichi y Daisuke inmovilizaron a Hikari mientras Koshiro se acecaba a ella con otro Starro en la mano. La chica comenzó a dar gritos de auxilio.

-¡No! ¡Parad! ¡No dejéis que esto os controle! ¡BASTA!

Del cuerpo de Hikari emergió una luz blanca que golpeó al Starro oiginal. Starro perdió el control y liberó a la gente que controlaba. El alien, asustado, escapó al espacio.

-Esto ha sido muy extraño...-Exclamó Taichi mientras el Starro de su cara se desprendía.-Me sentía loco y confuso... ¿Se ha acabado esto ya?

-Sí.-Respondió Yamato.-La amenaza de la estrella ha terminado... Pero la otra Tierra sigue ahí.

-Chicos. Tengo una teoría.-Dijo Koshiro.-Esa cosa no era ni de este mundo ni del Mundo Digital. Creo que esa cosa viene de la Tierra que se ve en el cielo.

Al oir eso, todos los chicos miraron al cielo. Pero en ese momento...

-Ayudadme...

Al lado de los Niños apareció Kenichi Gardner. El chico estaba bastante nervioso. Había presenciado ya la desaparición de dos universos del Sector D. Y parecía que fuera a desaparecer dentro de poco.

-¿Quién eres?

-Taichi... Chicos... ¡Ayudadme! Antes de que todo perezca...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú la causa...

-¡Daisuke! ¡Aléjate de él!

-¿Eh?

Eso fue lo último que dijo Kenichi antes de desaparecer. Kenichi conocía a los Niños Elegidos de Tierra-DA, pues en su mundo estos eran protagonistas de una serie de televisión. Daisuke y V-Mon agarraron a Kenichi y desaparecieron junto a él.

-¡Daisuke! ¡V-Mon!

-¿Creeis que habrán ido a esa otra Tierra?-Pregutó Hikari. En ese momento, varios relámpagos golpearon a los Niños Elegidos y estos desaparecieron. Los Niños fueron transportados inmediatamente a la Tierra-1. Pero en sitios diferentes. Los Niños acabaron esparcidos por varias ciudades de Estados Unidos.

 _ **#############**_

Daisuke y V-Mon no sabían que había ocurrido. Hace un momento, estaban en Odaiba luchando contra Starro. Entonces, Kenichi Gardner apareció. Luego vino un destello blanco. Y después la confusión.

-¡Oye! ¡Soltad mi pierna!-Gritó Kenichi.-¡Me vais a partir en dos!

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el causante de que esa otra Tierra y esa Estrella Gigante aparecieran?

-¡De eso nada, Daisuke Motomiya! ¡Soy Kenichi Gardner! Y soy un Niño Elegido como tú.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó Daisuke.

-Porque eres un personaje de ficción en nuestro mundo.-Respondió U-Mon desde su dispositivo. Daisuke y V-Mon se asustaron y soltaron a Kenichi. Daisuke y V-Mon comenzaron a caer en el Vacio entre Universos. En ese momento, Kenichi escuchó la voz de ZenMon en su cabeza.

 _Salva a Daisuke Motomiya. Él formará parte del segundo ataque. Y si no lo haces, quedará perdido en el Vacio entre Universos para siempre. Y entonces, no podrá ser salvaado ni por el más poderoso ser del Megaverso._

Kenichi, rápidamente, agarró a Daisuke y a V-Mon y los salvó. El poder que ZenMon le dio a Kenichi generó una burbuja para que Daisuke pudiera acompañar a Kenichi en su viaje por el Sector-D.

-¿Dices qué somos personajes de ficción en tu mundo?

-Sí. Tú, Taichi, Takuya, Takato... Todos vosotros sois personajes de una serie de televisión.

-¿Así qué soy famoso?

-La verdad es que eres un personaje odiado.-Dijo Kenichi, provocando que Daisuke llorara.-La culpa lo tiene ese sueño tuyo... ¿Vendedor de fídeos? ¿En serio? Has jugado a fútbol toda tu vida. El fútbol era tu pasión. ¿Y quieres ser vendedor de fideos? No hay quien lo entienda...

-Pues a mí me gusta eso...

-Aunque después de la aparición de Tagiru, tú ya no eres el más odiado. Ahora, él es el más odiado. ¡Apenas tiene personalidad!

-Vaya... Los fans son muy quisquillosos...-Dijo Daisuke al oir el comentario sobre Tagiru. En ese momento, U-Mon y AthenaMon salieron del dispositivo, asustando a Daisuke. V-Mon se quedó mirando a U-Mon.

-Se parece a AguMon... Aunque tiene rasgos mios.

-Eso se debe a que yo lo crée usando datos de un V-Mon y un AguMon.-Respondió AthenaMon.-En nuestro mundo, dos Niños se hicieron compañeros de un AguMon y un V-Mon. Y lograron vencer la amenaza de BarbaMon y de su séquito.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y qué pasó?-Preguntó Daisuke emocionado.

-AguMon y V-Mon evolucionaron en VictoryGreyMon y en UlforceV-DraMon. Y juntos, lograron vencer a BarbaMon.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cómo mola! ¡Me encantaría ir a vuestro mundo y conocer al resto de Niños Elegidos!

Al oir eso, Kenichi, U-Mon y AthenaMon pusieron caras tristes. Daisuke y V-Mon no sabía que pasaba.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No... Verás. Nuestro mundo fue destruído por un monstruo cósmico llamado Anti-Apocalitor. Mi familia... mis amigos... ¡Todos murieron a manos de ese engendro!

-Anti-Apocalitor... ¡WizardMon nos habló de él! ¡Vamos! ¡Pienso destruirle y hacerle pagar por lo que te ha hecho!

 _No harás eso._

-¿Eh? ¿De quién es esa voz?-Preguntó un confuso Daisuke al oir la voz de ZenMon.

 _Mi nombre es ZenMon. Soy el encargado de supervisar Eniac, el computador encargado del Sector-D del Megaverso-MCDU._

-¿CenaMon?

 _¡ZENMON!_

-Vale... ¿Y por qué no puedo ir a por Anti-Apocalitor?

 _Es demasiado fuerte para ti solo. De hecho, ni todos los niños elegidos de tu mundo unidos podríais contra él... Kenichi, Daisuke, AthenaMon. Viajad por el Sector-D y reunid un pequeño ejército. Vosotros os encargareis de otra amenaza. Otro Digimon oscuro esta moviéndose ahora mismo y aprovechándose de la Crisis del Anti-Apocalitor._

-¿Sabes quién es, Lord ZenMon?-Preguntó AthenaMon.

 _Desconozco su identidad. Pero por su código, tiene mucho que ver con vuestro mundo, Kenichi y AthenaMon. Tened mucho cuidado._

La voz de ZenMon dejó de escucharse.

-¿Un digimon oscuro relacionado con nuestro mundo? ¿Quién podrá ser?

-No lo sé. Pero cumplamos la orden de Lord ZenMon.-Dijo AthenaMon mientras se acercaba a V-Mon y a Daisuke.-¿Vosotros nos ayudareis?

-¡Claro! ¡No permitiré que Digimons oscuros traigan el caos al Sector-D!

Decididos, Kenichi, U-Mon, AthenaMon, Daisuke y V-Mon partieron a su próximo objetivo. En ese momento, V-Mon se dio cuenta de que su compañero emitía un brillo dorado muy flojo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa, V-Mon?

-Nada. Imaginaciones mias.

 _ **############**_

MikoMon llegó al primero de muchos universos que tenía que visitar. MikoMon apareció en un mundo digital similar al de Tierra-DA, pero con algunos aspectos que harían pensar a cualquier viajero interdimensional que ha acabado en Tierra-Z, el hogar de Son Goku.

MikoMon apareció en la Isla File. Allí, había una larga torre que se parecía mucho a la Torre de Karin. MikoMon voló hasta lo más alto. Y allí vio que se estaba desarrollando una batalla por el destino del Mundo Digital.

-Allí están. Daisuke Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji. Con sus compañeros y el Digimon llamado PikoroMon. Por lo visto, están luchando contra SuperBuMon. Debo descender y reclutarlos. Anti-Apocalitor es mucho peor que SuperBuMon.

Ajenos a la aparición de MikoMon, Daisuke y Ken estaban frente a SuperBuMon.

-¿Dónde están Hikari y los demás?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Los convertí en chocolate y me los comí.

-¿A todos?-Preguntó aterrado PikoroMon. Si se ha comido a DendeMon, entonces, los humanos muertos a manos de SuperBuMon ya no podían ser reconstruídos con las Dragon Balls.

-Sí. Todos. Nadie se ha salvado. Eran todos unas chocolatinas muy ricas. ¡Jejejejeje!

-¡Estamos furiosos! ¿¡Ken! ¿Listo?

-¡Sí!

¡Fusión! ¡Ja!-Daisuke y Ken usaron la danza de la fusión y se unieron en un único ser.-¡Tatatachan! ¡Aquí está Super DaisuKen! Y ahora...

DaisuKen liberó energía y se transformó en Super Saiyan 3. La fusión se lanzó contra SuperBuMon, pero entonces, MikoMon intervino.

-¡Alto! ¡Kensuke! ¡PikoroMon! Necesito vuestra ayuda.

-Me llamo DaisuKen...

-¡Oye tú! ¡NO TE METAS!-Gritó furioso SuperBuMon. El DigiMajin atacó a MikoMon, pero ésta alzó su lanza.

-¡Cintas sagradas de Izanagi!

-¡¿Qué?!

SuperBuMon quedó atrapado por unas cintas que MikoMon invocó del Mundo Sagrado. Luego, la sacerdotisa abrió un portal e introdujo a SuperBuMon en él.

-¿A dónde lo has mandado?-Preguntó PikoroMon.

-A los calabozos del Núcleo del Sector-D. Vosotros ireis allí, pero no como prisioneros. ¡Vamos! Mientras hablamos, Anti-Apocalitor está destruyendo un mundo más...

PikoroMon y DaisuKen entraron por el portal que MikoMon abrió. La sacerdotisa lo abrió y fue a buscar al próximo DigiElegido en el siguiente universo.

 _ **##########**_

Por otro lado, el grupo de Daisuke y Kenichi llegó a su próximo destino. Tierra-DATM.

-Vaya... ¿Hemos vuelto a casa?

 _No. Estais en Tierra-DATM. Es un Universo similar al tuyo, pero 25 años en el futuro. Vuestro objetivo está cerca._

Daisuke y Kenichi siguieron una estela de luz que ZenMon creó para guiar al grupo. Los niños llegaron a una casa en cuya puerta estaban escritos los apellidos Yagami-Tachikawa.

-¿Yagami-Tachikawa? Esos son los apellidos de Taichi y Mimi...

-Hola. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?-Preguntó un chico de 10 años cuyo físico era parecido al de Taichi cuando tenía esa edad.

-¿Eh? ¿Taichi? ¿Eres tú? Pero CenaMon dijo que esto era un Odaiba del futuro...

-¿Taichi? No, señor. Ese es el nombre de mi padre. Yo me llamo Daichi Yagami. Y él es mi compañero AguMon.-Dijo mientras señalaba a un AguMon que llegaba detrás de él. Este AguMon se parecía más al AguMon de Masaru que al de su padre.

-P... P... P... ¡¿PADRE?!-Daisuke estaba asombrado. Acababa de conocer al futuro hijo de Taichi. Pero algo no le cuadraba. Taichi jamás mostró interés por Mimi. Taichi estaba interesado en Sora. Bueno, hastaa que descubrió que ella era la pareja de Yamato. ¿Qué es lo que ha de pasar para que Taichi y Mimi se enamoraran el uno del otro?

Una Crisis amenaza con destruir el Sector-D y extenderse por el resto del Megaveso-MCDU. ¿Podrán los Niños Elegidos y otros héroes defender sus mundos de la amenaza? ¿A dónde habrá ido a parar Tyrant? ¿Qué habá pasado con el grupo de Taichi? ¿Y quién será el oscuro Digimon que han de vencer Daisuke, Kenichi y AthenaMon?

 **Esta historia no ha hecho más que comenzar...**

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. En especial a ti, noersoriano10. Pues fuiste tú quien me pidió que escribiera esta historia. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no estaban en tus planes. Pero hace tiempo que quería hacer una cosa así. Y he aprovechado para mezclar las ideas. Espero que te haya gustado, noersoriano10.

En el próximo, los Niños de Adventure conocerán a unos héroes legendarios mientras MikoMon y Kenichi terminan de reclutar a sus respectivos grupos.

Como habréis visto, la versión digimon de Piccolo se llama PikoroMon. ¿Por qué? Para diferenciarlo del Digimon PiccoloMon, conocido en el Oeste como PixieMon. Para evitar confusión, he decidido usar la pronunciación de su nombre en japonés para el nombre de su versión digital.

Kenichi, y todos los Digimons que aparecen aquí, iban a salir (O saldrán, depende de lo animado que esté) en un fic sobre Digimon OC. Los Neo-Dark Masters iban a ser villanos de Kenichi. Pero acabaron saliendo antes en JPSA Super, y acabaron convirtiendose en enemigos del grupo de Subaru Ikari.

Es probable que acabe publicando la historia de Kenichi Gardner en un fic nuevo o en MCDUversity, pues su historia es muy grande y me gustaría narrarla. Y por supuesto, Kenichi también existe en la Tierra de JPSA Super. Y puede que aparezca pronto. Pues uno de sus compañeros de aventuras es Jordan, el Niño Elegido que ayudó a la JPSA contra Irene y su monstruo Teachler.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que explicar. Espero que os haya gustado el inicio y espero vuestros reviews.

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Daichi Yagami, Mimiko Yagami, Kenichi Gardner, U-Mon, Tyrant/Sam Prince, AthenaMon, ZenMon, Akiko Higa, ShisaiMon/MikoMon, PortalMon/ParadoxMon, El hombre misterioso, Subaru Ikari, Parallox, los Neo-Dark Masters y Mehime son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Vern es de carlos13**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura Forte.**_

Nos encontramos en Tierra-TRI02.

Para ser más precisos, entre el Mundo Digital y el Mundo Real. Allí, hace poco, un digimon con aspecto de gato llamado MeikooMon estaba siendo perseguido por el Caballero Real AlphaMon. Por suerte, el gato se salvó en el último minuto gracias a la aparición del grupo-02. Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Hikari, Takeru e Iori aparecieron ante el Caballero Real y le plantaron cara pensando que era un nuevo digimon maligno.

Con un movimiento de su mano, AlphaMon ordenó a los Niños que se apartaran de su camino. Pero los Niños se negaron.

-¡No nos moveremos! ¡Serás tú el que se marche! ¡No dejaremos que sigas provocando el caos en el Mundo Digital! ¿Listos?

A la orden de Daisuke, PailDraMon, SilphyMOn y ShakkouMon evolucionaron al Nivel Supremo usando el poder que QuinglogMon, la Bestia Sagrada del Este, les dio para combatir la amenaza de DaeMon y BelialVamDeMon.

-¡PailDraMon Ultradigievoluciona en ImperialDraMon Modo Guerrero!

-¡SilphyMon Ultradigievoluciona en ValkyrieMon!

-¡ShakkouMon Ultradigievoluciona en SlashAngeMon!

Los tres digimons supremos se prepararon para atacar a AlphaMon, pero entonces, en el cielo, apareció Anti-Apocalitor.

-Otro mundo lleno de asqueroa vida y molesta luz... Aunque este mundo ya esté medio muerto a causa de esta misteriosa infección... ¡SERÉ YO QUIÉN TE REMATE!

Anti-Apocalitor liberó una ola de antimateria que comenzó a consumir Tierra-TRI02. AlphaMon, ImperialDraMon, ValkyrieMon y SlashAngeMon unieron fuerzas para luchar contra Anti-Apocalitor, pero el monstruo cósmico acabó con ellos con el movimiento de uno de sus tentáculos.

En menos de una hora, la ola de antimateria consumió toda Tiera-TRI02. Y Anti-Apocalitor se preparó para ir a otro mundo.

 **(-)**

 **Tierra-1 del Multiverso-DC1.**

A causa del ataque del Anti-Apocalitor al Sector-D del Megaverso-MCDU, Taichi y sus amigos acabaron en la Tierra-1 del Multiverso-DC1, el mundo más cercano a su universo.

Esta Tierra es la que los habitantes de Tierra-Prime conocen como la Tierra-1 de la Pre-Crisis. En ella vivían héroes como Superman, Batman, Flash o AquaMan. Y el mundo los admiraba, pues los héroes siempre los defendían de amenazas como Lex Luthor, el Joker, Gorila Grodd, Black Manta, Darkseid o Sinestro.

Los Niños acabaron en Tierra-1, pero fueron dispersados por diversas ciudades.

Tai y Mimi aparecieron en Metrópolis.

Takeru y Hikari aparecieron en Coast City.

Sora y Yamato aparecieron en Gotham City.

Koshiro y Joe aparecieron en Central City.

Y Ken, Miyako y Iori acabaron delante de la Torre de los Teen Titans, un grupo formado por Nightwing, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jericho, Kole y Kid Flash, entre otros.

Los Titans, que notaron la aparición de los tres chicos, salieron a recibirlos.

-¡Identificaos!-Exclamó Nightwing, el líder de los Titans. Miyako, al ver a Dick, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-¿Quienes sois? Si venís con malas intenciones, entonces tendré que deteneros.

-¡Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue! ¡Encantadísima de conocerte!-Gritó nerviosa Miyako mientras apretaba la mano de Dick y la zarandeaba.

-Miyako...-Dijo HawkMon avergonzado por la actitud de su compañera. Raven y Beast Boy analizaban a los Digimons. Raven para ver si eran una amenaza o aliados de Trigon. Y Beast Boy porque se quedó fascinado con los monstruos. Gar intentó transformare en ArmadiMon, pero lo único que conseguía era convertirse en un armadillo normal y corriente.

-L... ¿Lo habéis visto?-Preguntó WormMon asombrado por la habilidad del chico verde.-Este chico no deja de cambiar. ¿Será un digimon?

-¿Digimon?-Se preguntaron los Titans.-¿Qué es eso?

-Unas criaturas digitales que vienen de un mundo paralelo llamado Mundo Digital.-Respondió con educación Ken. El antiguo Digimon Emperador intentó mostrarle a los héroes que no eran una amenaza. Y también quería mostrar que no eran unos maleducados. Todo lo contrario de lo que hacía Miyako, que no dejaba de admirar el trabajado cuerpo de Dick Grayson. Eso hizo que Starfire comenzara a mirar con odio a la Niña Elegida.

-Mundo Digital...-Se preguntó Nightwing mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Miyako.-¿Tú sabes algo de eso Raven?

-No... La primera vez que lo oigo... Y con eso deduzco que no sois aliados de Trigon...

-¿Trigon?

-Sí. Un Demonio muy peligroso y malvado.

-Vaya... Suena parecido a DaeMon y a BelialVamDeMon...

 _ **#######**_

Irónicamente, DaeMon, el cual fue sellado en el Mar Oscuro y forjó una alianza con DagoMon, también fue enviado junto a su nuevo camarada a Tierra-1. Los digimons oscuros apaecieron precisamente en el Reino del temible Trigon.

Y así, una tremenda batalla entre las dos fuerzas oscuras comenzó. DaeMon y Trigon combatían. Y no parecía haber un claro ganador, pues sus poderes estaban igualados.

 _ **#########**_

Los Titans y el grupo 02 seguían hablando. En ese momento, apareció Harbinger, la heraldo de Monitor. Ella y su maestro resucitaron gracias a los actos de Brainiac. Monitor, que ahora se encargaba e vigilar el Multiverso-1 del Sector-DC, notó la Crisis en el Sector vecino. De hecho, la Crisis del Sector-D también comenzó a afectar a Tierra-2, hogar de la Sociedad de la Justicia de América.

De hecho, a esa Tierra, fueron enviados por accidente los Niños Elegidos que por primera vez derrotaron a ApocalyMon. Concretamente aparecieron en Keystone City, hogar de Jay Garrick, el Flash de ese mundo.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos, Maki?

-No lo sé, Daigo.-Dijo Maki, una chica que lloraba porque había perdido a su compañero BakuMon a manos de los Dark Masters.

-Maki...

-¿Puedo ayudaros?-Ante los confusos niños apareció Flash. Tras su experiencia con el Flash de Tierra-1, Jay dedujo al momento que esos dos niños no eran de su mundo e intentó ayudarles en todo lo que fuera posible para que volvieran a su hogar. Pero notó en Maki una intención hostil, derivada de la muerte de BakuMon.

Habinger apareció en Tierra-1 para llevarse de vuelta a los Niños a su Sector. Ya se llevó a Maki y a Daigo a su era y mundo. E iba a hacer lo mismo, pero un mensaje telepático de ZenMon la detuvo.

 _Quieta Harbinger. Soy ZenMon, encaagado del Sector-D. Esos niños necesitan permanecer en Tierra-1. Pues un temible mal de mi Sector ya está instalado en ese Universo. Y planea conquistarlo. Superman necesitará toda la ayuda posible._

-Ya veo...-Entonces Harbinger decidió dar la advertencia a los Titans y al Grupo 02.-¡Escuchadme! ¡Es importante! ¡Avisad a los otros héroes de Tierra-1! Vais a necesitar la ayuda de estos chicos para poder combatir contra un temible mal que viene de su sector. ¡Estais avisados!-Dijo la heraldo del Monitor mientras desaparecía en una luz dorada.

-¿Un temible mal? Creo que lo mejor será avisar a la Liga, Dick.

-Tienes razón, Cyborg. Avisaré a Supeman... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 _ **###########**_

-¿Eh? ¿Taichi? ¿Eres tú? Pero CenaMon dijo que esto era un Odaiba del futuro...

-¿Taichi? No, señor. Ese es el nombre de mi padre. Yo me llamo Daichi Yagami. Y él es mi compañero AguMon.-Dijo mientras señalaba a un AguMon que llegaba detrás de él. Este AguMon se parecía más al AguMon de Masaru que al de su padre.

-P... P... P... ¡¿PADRE?!-Daisuke estaba asombrado. Acababa de conocer al futuro hijo de Taichi. Pero algo no le cuadraba. Taichi jamás mostró interés por Mimi. Taichi estaba interesado en Sora. Bueno, hasta que descubrió que ella era la pareja de Yamato. ¿Qué es lo que ha de pasar para que Taichi y Mimi se enamoraran el uno del otro?

-Así es, señor.-Respondió Daichi.-Que hombre tan raro... Aunque se parece al padre de Daiki...

 _Él es a quien debeis reclutar. Daichi Yagami, de un futuro paralelo a la linea temporal de la de Daisuke, es quien os puede ayudar contra el digimon oscuro._

-¿A él? Pero es un chico de 7 años...

 _¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Llévatelo contigo, Kenichi Gardner! ¡No disponemos de mucho tiempo!_

Siguiendo las instrucciones de ZenMon, Kenichi agarró a Daisuke y a Daichi y abandonaron ese mundo. Y siguiendo las órdenes de ZenMon partieron al próximo mundo.

-¿Hola?-Mimi, que oía voces tras la puerta de su casa, la abrió, pero ya no había nadie.-¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie? Que raro...

-Te estás haciendo mayor y ya oyes cosas. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Mimiko! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre! ¡Yo todavía soy una linda flor! ¿A qué sí,PalMon?

-Ay...-Exclamó el digimon planta.

 _ **##########**_

Mientras, en Tierra-DT.

Este Universo es el hogar de los Tamers que derrotaron a los Devas y al D-Reaper. Pero ahora, estaban ante un peligroso enemigo. PortalMon, el cual tenía a su lado a Tyrant, el enemigo de Kenichi Gardner, y a otra persona que iba encapuchada. Su nombre era Digimon Monarch, y era el compañero de PortalMon.

Los Tamers lo tenían difícil contra PortalMon. A pesar de ser un Digimon de Nivel Campeón, con su habilidad para abrir portales, demostró que era un oponente difícil. DukeMon, SakuyaMon y SaintGalgoMon atacaron al minúsculo digimon con sus más poderosos ataques, pero...

-¡Ábrete puerta!

PortalMon abrió un portal que se comió los ataques. Tras los Digimons, se abrió un portal por el cual salieron los ataques y los golpearon.

-Es muy poderoso, Takato...-Dijo DukeMon.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No podemos perder!

DukeMon se reincorporó y fue directo hacia PortalMon. El digimon se alarmó.

-¡Monarch! ¡Espavila! ¡Qué viene!

-No te alarmes, idiota... No tiene ninguna posibilidad...

Digimon Monarch sacó un D-3, idéntico al de Ken, e hizo que PortalMon mutara.

-PortalMon Ultradigievoluciona en... **¡ParadoxMon! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Mira que poder! ¡Me vengaré de aquellos que me humillaron en aquella ocasión!**

ParadoxMon era un digimon de Nivel Supremo. Su aspecto recordaba al de un monstruo draconiano que andaba sobre dos pies e iba armado. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto por una armadura hecha de Digizoid negro. En su espalda tenía dos alas draconianas. Su cabeza y cara se parecían mucho a la de DorbickMon. En su pecho cubierto por una armadura habían ojos azules sin pupilas (Los de su cara eran amarillos) y una enorme boca. Y dentro de esa enorme "boca" había otra boca. Tenía enormes pinchos en sus codos y rodillas. Y sus brazos eran idénticos a los de OmegaMon, pero en versión oscura. Y en sus hombros tenía dos grandes cañones.

-¡¿Ha evolucionado?!

- **¡Así es, Takato Matsuda! Gracias al poder del Amo Parallox, la inteligencia de Dimentor, el entrenamiento de Vern y la magia oscura de Tismona he logrado convertirme en ParadoxMon, un Digimon que llevará a cabo la voluntad de sus compañeros... ¡Mírame! ¡Soy más poderoso que mis antiguos amos juntos!**

-Eso lo veremos... ¡Eliseo Final!

DukeMon iba a atacar, pero entonces...

-¡Alzaos, mis Torres Oscuras!

El Digimon Monarch alzó su D-3 y de la nada, infinitas Torres Oscuras aparecieron por toda Shinjuku. DukeMon, SakuyaMon y SaintGalgoMon perdieron la evolución y volvieron a su estado original.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Se preguntaron los Niños confusos.

- **¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Qué he ganado! ¡Por fin puedo mirarle a la cara al Amo Parallox!**

-¡Deja de dormirte en los laureles, ParadoxMon!-Gritó furioso Digimon Monarch.-Es hora de que vengas con nosotros, Googlehead...

-¡Nunca!

- **No era una pregunta, tonto... ¡Oscura asimilación!-** Eso fue lo que bramó ParadoxMon mientras engullía a Takato y a GillMon con su segunda boca.- **¿Eh? ¡No funciona! ¡No me siento más fuerte!**

-Ya veo... Mis Torres Oscuras bloquean el poder de Takato. Por eso te sientes tan débil... ¡Desapareced!

Las Torres desaparecieron a la orden de Monarch. ParadoxMon notó como un enorme poder crecía en él. Satisfecho, ParadoxMon miró a Monarch y a Tyrant mientras abría un portal que los llevaría a su próximo objetivo.

- **Disfrutad de lo que os queda de tiempo... ¡Bwahahahaha!**

Los Tamers, lo único que podían hacer era gritar el nombre de Takato.

 _ **###############**_

MikoMon llegó a su último destino, Tierra-SMDM.

En esa Tierra, las encargadas de proteger su mundo eran Usagi Tsukino y sus amigas. Pero en esta Tierra no eran Sailors. Eran Niñas Elegidas.

Las compañeras de las chicas eran DianaMon, MercuryMon, MarsMon, JupiterMon, ChronoMon, UranusMon, NeptuneMon y PlutoMon. Yggdrassil decidió que los Dioses de Olimpus XII deberían tener compañeras humanas para aumentar su poder y poder vencer a ChaosMon.

Ahora, esas chicas, que justo acababan de vencer a ChaosMon, estaban celebrándolo. Pero Usagi era la única que estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre Usagi?-Preguntó Makoto.

-¿Todavía piensas en las palabras de tu "yo futuro", verdad?

-Sí, Ami. Me dijo que ChaosMon volvería mucho más poderoso. Y que acabaría con vosotras. Y que tendría que luchar yo sola contra ella...

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estaremos alerta por si aparece de nuevo ChaosMon!

En ese momento, MikoMon apareció ante Usagi y DianaMon.

-Usagi Tsukino. DianaMon. ZenMon os necesita. Tú eres mi última elegida. Una dura lucha te espera.

-¿Una dura lucha? ¿Contra ChaosMon?

-¡Sí es así, iremos todas!-Exclamó Rei Hino decidida.

-¡No! ChaosMon no está detrás de esto. Es un mal mucho peor. Y solamente necesito a Usagi. El resto podeis quedaros aquí. Vuestro mundo podría necesitaros.

-¡Pero...

-No importa.-Dijo una Usagi decidida a ayudar a MikoMon.-Pronto estaré de vuelta. ¡Vamos, DianaMon!

-¡Sí!

Y así, Usagi y DianaMon acompañaron a MikoMon hasta Eniac, donde estaban esperándole el resto de los Elegidos de ZenMon.

Ellos eran:

-Daisuken de Tierra-DAxDB2

-PikoroMon de Tierra-DBxDB2

-Junpei Shibayama, el Blue BeetleMon de Tierra-DF4

-Green LanternMon/Hal Jordan de Tierra-JLADM

-IronGaruruMan de Tierra-MDMCW

-Capitán GreyAmérica de Tierra-MDMCW

-Takato Matsuda y su mecha EVA 01 de Tierra-DTNGE

-Y Misty de Tierra-PKMDMAn.

Los héroes estaban contemplando la sala donde estaba el super ordenador Eniac. De repente, un brillo iluminó la sala y ante los héroes descendió ZenMon. Todos estaban impresionados ante el aspecto de ZenMon. Su apariencia era similar a la de Eternidad, una Entidad Cósmica de Marvel.

-Mi nombre es ZenMon y os he convocado porque vuestros mundos... El Sector-D va a morir. Miles de universos están cayendo. Anti-Apocalitor no se detendrá ante nada. Cruza barreras dimensionales y lleva la muerte y la nada allá a donde va. Y por culpa de eso,no dejo de percibir el dolor de los universos...

-¿Los Universos sienten?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Así es. Podría decirse que los Universos son seres vivos como tú y como yo. Y ahora mismo, todos sufren por culpa de las acciones de Anti-Apocalitor.

-¡Pues mandanos a por ese Anti-Apocalitor!-Gritó Daisuken.-Yo, el gran Daisuken, le daré una patada en el culo a ese Anti-Apocalitor. No dejaré que haga daño a la gente.

-No seas impaciente, Daisuken. Sé que eres un gran guerrero. Y serías mucho mejor si entrenarás e hicieras más caso al sabio PikoroMon. La impaciencia lleva al fracaso. Y esa no es una opción.

-¡Pues infórmanos!-Gritó con tono amenazador Green LanternMon mientras amenazaba a ZenMon con su anillo.-Estaba cerca de apresar definitivamente a SinestroMon. Pero tu MikoMon se interpuso en mi camino y el villano escapó. ¡Más te vale que esto no sea un truco! O si no...

-No me harás nada, Green LanternMon. Aunque manipules la mente de tu compañero, él todavía ejerce una pequeña influencia en tu modus operandi... Y tú mejor que nadie sabes quien miente y quien no.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó PikoroMon.

-El hombre que veis no es un digimon. El anillo ES el digimon. El anillo es una especie de simbionte que se une a los seres vivos y los controla para poder llevar a cabo la misión que los GuardianMons le dieron. Pero eso es un error. Debes dejar libre la mente de ese hombre.

-Negativo. Hal Jordan no tiene porque decidir. La ley de los GuardianMons debe regir el Universo.

-Eso suena a algo que SinestroMon diría... ¡Ugh!

-¡ZENMON!

MikoMon, al ver que ZenMon sintió dolor, se acercó a ver como estaba su maestro.

-Estoy bien... Anti-Apocalitor ha destruído la Tierra de los AppMons... Una Tierra recién nacida y vital para el Sector-D... Tierra-DA, Tierra-DT, Tierra-DF, Tierra-DS, Tierra-DXW... Si todas estas Tierras son destruídas, el resto caerán como fichas de domino. El Sector D dejará de existir... Y yo dejaré de existir, pues sin universos que vigilar, no tengo razón de vivir... No os preocupeis. Con esto no digo que el resto de mundos sean imprescindibles. Serán restaurados usando el poder de Eniac y Mehime.

Al oir eso, Usagi reunió a los héroes elegidos.

-Debemos hacer lo que dice. No podemos perder tiempo dudando. Hagámoslo por los Universos que quedan. Y por los que han caído.

Todos decidieron ayudar a ZenMon. MikoMon sonrió al ver que los héroes dejaron de dudar.

-Bien. Como ya hizo Mehime en la Crisis de Parallox, la cual muchos de vuestros universos no vivió pues fue la causa de vuestro nacimiento, he instalado Torres de Luz en cinco universos diferentes. Estas debilitan el poder de Anti-Apocalitor y forman una barrera que protege las Tierras Principales. Os dividireis y protegereis esas Torres de los ataques que el Anti-Apocalitor pueda lanzar. ¡Id y cumplid vuestra misión! ¡Os deseo suerte!

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, ZenMon envió a los Elegidos y los dividió entre las Tierras en las que estaban las Torres.

 _ **############**_

 **Tierra-1 del Multiverso-1 DC**

 **Central City.**

Koshiro, TentoMon, Joe y GomaMon caminaban por la ciudad. Por lo visto, y de alguna forma, Koshiro se conocía la ciudad de arriba a abajo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaba aquí!

-¿De qué hablas Koshiro?-Preguntó Joe confuso.

-¡Del Museo de Flash! Esa Estrella de Mar... Tal y como dijo Daisuke, yo también la vi en un comic viejo de DC. Creo que estamos en una Tierra en la que los personajes de esos cómics existen. ¡Vamos a ver el Museo!

Joe y Koshiro entraron en el museo. Allí vieron una foto de la Liga de la Justicia luchando contra Starro, el alien que atacó Odaiba.

-¡Es ese monstruo!-Gritó Joe asustado.

-Y esto confirma mi teoría. Y mira, un escaparate dedicado a un viaje que hizo Flash a Tierra-2 y donde conoció a otro Flash. Conservo ese cómic. El Flash 123... Un regalo de mi padre y cómic del cual saqué mi teoria sobre el Mundo Digital y la Tierra.

-¡Es verdad! Esa teoria que nos contaste durante el enfrentamiento con EteMon.-Dijo TentoMon mientras miraba una estatua de Kid Flash.

-Sí. Así es. En ese cómic leí por primera vez la palabra multiverso. Y eso me hizo querer ser un científico en el futuro. Me gustaría ser alguien como Barry Allen...

-Ya veo...-Dijo Joe mientras se fijaba en el símbolo de Flash.-Me lo tuve que haber imaginado antes. Los rayos que llevabas en los tenis hace 4 años... ¡Son idénticos a los de Flash! Quien lo iba a decir... ¡Eres todo un fan de Flash!

-Pues sí...-Dijo Koshiro sonrojado.

-Pues debo confesarte que yo soy fan de Aquaman.-Dijo Joe dejando en shock a Koshiro. Éste jamás imaginó que Joe fuera fan de un héroe de un cómic.-Y desde que conocí a GomaMon, me gusta más. Después de todo, teneis poderes similares.-Dijo mientras miraba al digimon foca.-Podeis controlar la vida marina.

-¡Je! ¡Mi poder ya no es tan ridículo, pues lo tiene un héroe famoso!

-Bueno... A mí me gusta... Pero hay mucha gente que lo ve ridículo. Todo por culpa de esa serie vieja que echaron hace mucho en EEUU...

-Jo...-Dijo GomaMon mientras lloraba. TentoMon tuvo que consolar al digimon foca.

En ese momento...

Joe y Koshiro escuchron a las afueras del Museo una batalla. Eran los Renegados, que tras robar un banco, estaban enfrentándose a la policia.

Capitán Cold, Golden Glider, Heatwave y Trickster estaban atacando a los agentes que habían acudido a retener a los Renegados hasta que Flash apareciera. Pero lo tenían difícil. Los poderes de los villanos eran un gran reto para la policia de Central City. Los Renegdos tenían la batalla ganada y se disponían a escapa, pero entonces...

-¡Arpones Volcán!

-¡Mega Explosión!

Los ataques dieron en una zona cercana a donde estaban los Renegados. La explosión hizo que los Renegados salieran por los aires y cayeran al suelo aturdidos. La policia aprovechó para apresar a los criminales y ver quienes les habían ayudado. Pero KabuteriMon e IkkakkuMon y se habían ido.

TentoMon y GomaMon regresaron con sus compañeros. Joe y Koshiro se disponían a buscar a sus compañeros, pero entonces...

-Muchas gracias por detener a los Renegados. ¿Pero podríais decirme quiénes sois?

-No puede ser... ¡Es Flash! ¡Bar...

Flash tapó al momento la boca de Koshiro.

-¡Sht! No sé cómo sabes eso, pero no lo vayas gritando a lo loco... Ahora decidme quiénes sois...

-Somos Koshiro Izumi y Joe Kido. Ellos son TentoMon y GomaMon. Son Digimons y hemos acabado en tu Tierra por accidente.

-Ya veo. Concuerda con lo que me dijo Kid Flash. Ellos acaban de conocer a tres chicos llamados Ken, Iori y Miyako. No os preocupeis, están bien. Y pronto os llevaré con ellos.

Flash agarró a los Niños Elegidos y se los llevó a Happy Harbour. Pero Flash y los Niños Elegidos ignoraban que en una cueva subterranea de Happy Harbour apareció un digimon oscuro de un nivel similar al de DaeMon.

Pero los problemas no acaban aquí.

En el cielo del Mundo Digital apareció una especie de planeta muerto de cuya superfície no dejaba de surgir enormes llamaradas.

El nombre de ese cuerpo celeste es Apokolips. Y su amo absoluto, Darkseid, tomó inmediatamente interés en el mundo que veía a lo lejos.

-Amo... ¿Ha visto ese mundo?

-¡Por supuesto, Desaad! Tonto insecto... ¡No soy ciego! Y creo que puedo aprovecharme de esto. Reclutaré nuevos miembros para mis fuerzas de asalto...

Darkseid usó su esencia Omega para resucitar a 4 Digimons oscuros que fueron vencidos hace tiempo.

Ellos eran los Amos Oscuros. PieMon, MetalSeaDraMon, MugenDraMon y PinnochiMon aparecieron ante Darkseid.

-Ellos serán perfectos candidatos. Irán inmediatamente a la Tierra. Quiero ver como luchan contra Kal-El...

-¡Tipo duro! ¿Por qué deberiamos trabajar para ti?

Darkseid no reaccionó ante las palabras amenazadoras de PieMon. Darkseid simplemente disparó sus Rayos Omega contra los Amos Oscuros. Pero no los destruyó. Una letra Omega apareció en la frente de los cuatro Digimons malignos.

-Ahora sí son soldados perfectos...

Pero Darkseid no fue el único villano que apareció en el Mundo Digital. Por otro lado, la nae de Brainiac, o al menos la de su versión robótica, apareció en el Mundo Digital. El robot de Colu estaba inspeccionando tres objetos que obtuvo de su investigación al Mundo Digital. Estos objetos eran:

-Un pedazo de una Rueda Negra de DeviMon.

-Un cable de la Red Oscura de EteMon.

-Un pedazo de un Anillo Oscuro del Digimon Emperador.

-Y un pedazo de la Espiral Maligna.

Brainiac estaba analizando los objetos y descubrió cual era su función.

- _Interesante. Así que con estos objetos se pueden controlar totalmente la mentalidad de las criaturas que habitan este mundo. Buscaré las criaturas más poderosas, las controlaré y las usaré para comatir contra esos malditos héroes que impiden todo el rato que coleccione ciudades. Un mmento, mis sensores me avisan de algo... Por lo visto, Tierra-1 y esos dos mundos se están uniendo en uno solo... Debo actuar pronto. Antes de que los héroes impidan la fusión total de los tres mundos..._

Tal y como dijo Brainiac. Tierra-1 y Tierra-DA se estaban uniendo. Y la fusión usaba al Mundo Digital como base para mantener estable la fusión de mundos.

Flash, Koshiro y Joe vieron como la Ciudad del Comienzo apareció en medio de Central City. ElecMon se encargó de que el villano Trickster no usara su ciudad como base para sus retorcidos planes.

 _ **###################**_

 **Metrópolis**

Taichi, Mimi y sus digimons estaban investigando la ciudad.

-Por lo visto, estamos en América.-Dijo Mimi.-La ciudad parece Nueva York... Pero no veo ninguno de sus edificios emblemáticos...

Con su catalejo, Taichi vio el edificio del Daily Planet.

-No me lo puedo creer...-Exclamó Taichi asombrado.-¡Estamos en Metrópolis! ¡Hogar de Superman!

-¿En serio? ¿Estamos dentro de un cómic americano? Recuerdo que Michael no dejaba de hablar de él y de la Liga de la Justicia. Aunque también hablaba de Vengadores y tortugas mutantes... Se ve que su padre interpretará en el cine a uno de esos héroes americanos.

Tai y Mimi siguieron caminando, hasta que fueron detenidos por Dan Turpin. Se ve que la calle estaba acordonada. Unos villanos estaban provocando el caos en la ciudad.

-Lo siento chicos. Pero no podeis pasar.

-Dan Turpin...-Dijo Taichi.

-Por supuesto, chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Metallo, Toyman y Parásito están provocando jaleo. Pero tranquilos, Superman ya se está encargando de ellos.

-¡Yo esto no me lo pierdo!-Gritó emocionado Taichi mientras ignoraba a Turpin. Mimi y los digimons no tuvieron más remedio que seguir al Niño del Coraje.

Taichi y compañía llegaron al lugar donde Superman y sus villanos combatían. Superman, con sus puños, destruía los soldados de juguete que Toyman creó y que iban armados con armas de fuego de verdad.

Superman fue volando a gran velocidad a por Toyman para desactivar a los soldados de juguete. Pero de repente, un brillo verde comenzó a debilitar a Superman. Era Metallo, que abrió su compartimento, revelando su corazón de kriptonita.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Sufre! ¡Hoy vengaré a mi hemano John!

Superman intentaba apartarse de la kriptonita, pero el Parásito inmovilizó a Superman, lo agarró por el cuello y comenzó a absorber su energía.

-Sí... ¡Por esto me encanta combatir contra ti, Superman! ¡Tu energía me alimenta! Eres muy sabroso...

-¡FUERZA DE GEA!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡UUUUUUAH!

Una enorme esfera de energía golpeó a Metallo y lo mandó muy lejos. WarGreyMon apareció y comenzó a derribar soldados de juguete. Parásito tiró al suelo a Superman y se avalanzó sobre WarGreyMon, pero...

-¡Cañón de flores!

Un ataque de LilyMon golpeó a Parásito y lo derribó. Toyman agarró el arma de uno de sus soldados e intentó disparar a uno de los Niños, pero Superman, ya recuperado, le quitó el arma a Toyman y la destruyó.

Gracias a los Niños, el SCU pudo arrestar a Metallo, a Toyman y a Parásito. Superman se llevó a Taichi y a Mimi a la azotea del Daily Planet.

-Nightwing de los Teen Titans me ha infomado... Y Flash también. Ellos se han reunido con amigos vuestros. Pero dejadme deciros algo. Monstruos como AguMon y PalMon han aparecido por todo el planeta y están causando el caos.

-Deben estar nerviosos...

-Lo sé. Por eso he pedido a las Naciones Unidas que se abstengan de atacar a los monstruos y los vigilen.

-Bien pensado. Superman... ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar a mi hermana? Nos separamos tras ser alcanzados por la luz dorada... Y no sé donde está...

-No será necesario buscar.-En el cielo, apareció Hal Jordan, el cual fue readmitido hace poco en el Cuerpo de Green Lanterns. Los Guardianes vieron todo lo que hizo en Telos y le dieron una segunda oportunidad. Hal venía con Takeru y Hikari, los cuales aparecieron en Coast City.

-¡Hikari!

-Y debo decir algo más.-Añadió Hal.-No solamente aparecen monstruos en la Tierra. En el espacio también han estado apareciendo. Los Green Lanterns han recibido la orden de capturar las bestias y traerlas a la Tierra. Por lo visto, vosotros teneis la capacidad de mandar los monstruos a su lugar de origen.

-Así es. Con esto.-Dijo Takeru mientras mostraba su D-3 verde.

-¿Sabes Superman? Estos chicos poseen unas habilidades impresionantes. Esos aparatos por lo visto han emitido una luz que ha reforzado mi anillo. Por un momento, mientras luchaba contra Evil Star y Sinestro, la luz de estos chicos hizo que mi anillo perdiera su debilidad a lo amarillo.

-Lo sé. Estos chicos tienen potencial. Podrían ser perfectos candidatos para la Liga de la Justicia. Ahora vamos, hemos quedado en reunirnos con los Titans en el Salón de la Justicia.

 _ **#########**_

En Gotham, la cosa no era tan fácil. Sora y Yamato lo tenían difícil.

Por lo visto, no solamente estaban uniendose tres universos distintos. También se estaba uniendo Tierra-D02X, un mundo en el que Digimon Emperador triunfó sobre MagnaMon y acabó conquistando todos los mundos gracias a KimeraMon.

Digimon Emperador y KimeraMon aparecieron en Gotham y comenzaron a destruir la ciudad. Para evitar problemas, el Emperador creó Torres de Oscuridad.

Impotentes y escondidos, Yamato y Sora veian la destrucción del Emperador.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Ken se ha vuelto malvado de nuevo?

-No lo sé Sora... ¡Pero se arrepentirá!

En ese momento, un avión con forma de murciélago apareció en el aire y disparó dos misiles contra KimeraMon. Pero no le hicieron nada.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡KimeraMon! ¡Acaba con él!

KimeraMon disparó su mortal aliento contra el Bat-avión, pero el avión esquivó el ataque a tiempo. KimeraMon siguió disparando, hasta que el emperador se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Detente! ¡Estás destruyendo las Torres!

Así es, Batman manipuló a KimeraMon para que destruyera las propias torres del Emperador. Entonces, Jason Todd, más conocido como Robin, apareció ante Yamato y Sora.

-¡Vamos! ¡Aprovechad la oportunidad que Batman os ha dado!

GabuMon y BiyoMon evolucionaron en GarudaMon y MetalGaruruMon y fueron a luchar contra KimeraMon.

-¡Aliento Congelante!

-¡Espada Alada!

Los ataques combinados fueron suficientes para acabar con la amenaza de KimeraMon. El Emperador, furioso, escapó a un lugar seguro.

Tras la caída de KimeraMon, Batman se reunió con Yamato y Sora.

-Subid al avión. Vuestros amigos os esperan en el Salón de la Justicia.

Yamato y Sora subieron al avión. Jason iba a subir a la nave, pero Batman lo detuvo.

-No. Tú vigila Gotham y avisa de cualquier irregularidad.

-Vale...

El Bat-avión despegó y puso rumbo al Salón de la Justicia.

Mientras, DigiMon Emperador corría por las calles de Gotham, cuando de repente, ácido le cayó en la cara. El Emperador tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con el peor criminal de Gotham y de ese Universo. El Joker.

-¡Uaaagh!

-¡Bahahahahaha! ¿Qué pasa, Napoleón? Sin tu Godzilla no te ves tan atrevido... ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¡ESCORIA! ¡Aparta de mi camino!

-Escoria... No, no. ¿Sabes? Eres tú el que no sabe hacer las cosas. Él que no tiene clase... Tú provocas genocidios. Pero eso no es divertido. ¿Sabes por qué es más divertido matar de uno en uno? Cada persona es única. Como un chiste. Todos tenemos nuestra gracia. Y cuando están a las puertas de la muerte, las personas son más graciosas. Pero un tonto como tú no sabe ver eso. Y eso me saca de mis casillas...

El Joker sacó una pistola y disparó al Emperador matándolo al momento. En ese momento, un Tubo Boom se abrió. Por él salieron Luthor, Brainiac y Darkseid.

-¡Vaya! ¡Los tres Mosqueteros del Mal! ¡Bahahahahaha!

- _Tu sentido del humor es incomprensible para mis ordenadores. No le veo lógica alguna._

-¡Qué sabrás tú de mi humor, tostadora!

-Sabemos que odias cuando la gente no te incluye en sus planes... ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Al oir las palabras de Luthor, Joker comenzó a reir como un loco.

En un pantano cercano a Gotham, La Cosa del Pantano sufría a causa del incidente cósmico. John Constantine lo miraba mientras fumaba.

-Lo debes estar pasando mal, amigo...

 _ **############**_

Kenichi, Daisuke y Daichi habían reclutado en Tierra-DAs a Taichinosuke, una vesión samurai de Taichi Yagami. Su compañero era GaoiMon, una versión samurai de WarGreyMon.

-Lucharé con honor contra ese demonio que amenaza nuestros mundos.-Dijo Taichinosuke mientras desenvainaba su katana.

-Que raro se me hace ver a mi padre igual de joven que yo y vestido de samurai...

-Dímelo a mí... Estos viajes me dejan impresionado...

-Bien. La esfera nos lleva a nuestro nuevo destino.

Kenichi, Daisuke, Daichi y Taichinosuke aparecieron en otro Universo. Concretamente, en Tierra-DMPR.

-Según ZenMon, estamos en Angel Grove. Aquí debemos reclutar a un chico llamado Jason. Su experiencia como líder no será muy útil...

De repente, ante los viajeros, aparecieron GoldarMon y Lord ZeddMon.

-¡Uau! ¡Youkais!-Dijo Taichinosuke mientras desenvainaba su katana y amenazaba a Lord ZeddMon.

-Vigila que haces con eso, mocoso... ¡Mi nombre es Lord ZeddMon! ¡Emperador de todo lo que veo! Y reclamo vuestra habilidad para viajar entre mundos...

-¡Aléjate de ellos! ¡Chicos, a metamorfosearse!

Jason y sus compañeros Trini, Zack, Billy y Kimberly aparecieron al lado del grupo de Kenichi y se transformaron.

-¡MammothMon!

-¡PteraMon!

-¡TriceraMon!

-¡SkullBaluchiMon!

-¡TyrannoMon!

¡POWER RANGERS!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Se preguntaron confusos los viajeros. Taichinosuke amenazaba a los rangers con su katana.

-¡BRUJERÍA!

-Ya empieza papá samurai con eso otra vez...

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA PELEAS!-MikoMon apareció para ayudar a Kenichi. MikoMon abrió un portal que abdujo a Lord ZeddMon y a GoldarMon. Los villanos aparecieron al lado de SupeBuMon y otros seres oscuros. Lord Zedd tuvo una pérfida idea.-¡Jason! Ve con Kenichi. ¡Daos prisa! ¡ParadoxMon se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte! ¡Recluta a todos los miembros de tu grupo!-Dijo MikoMon antes de desaparecer.

Jason no sabía que ocurría, pero si era necesario, usaría su poder para ayudar en la defensa de la realidad. Así que el adolescente se unió al grupo de Kenichi y juntos partieron a su próximo destino.

 _ **###########**_

 **Tierra-DTR**

La Tierra de los Tamers reversos que una vez trabajaron para Parallox y Dimentor. Tras su humillante derrota a manos de los Centinelas del Infinito, Parallox envió de vuelta a los Tamers malignos, ya que vio a PortalMon un sustituto perfecto. Ahora, los Tamers Oscuros intentaban combatir contra la Ola de Antimateria del Anti-Apocalitor.

ChaosDukeMon, BlackSaintGalgoMon y KuzuhaMon, los últimos Tamers malignos que quedaban con vida, estaban atacando con todo su poder al Anti-Apocalitor. Pero este, harto de esos insectos, se los quitó de encima. Con sus tentáculos, Anti-Apocalitor convirtió en datos a los Tamers Oscuros y los absorbió.

-Por una vez... Hemos hecho lo... correcto...-Dijo ChaosDukeMon antes de morir. Anti-Apocalitor reía como un loco. Tierra-DTR se convirtió en su nueva víctima. Y todos los datos de ese universo, al igual que los datos de aquellos universos que destruyó antes, formaban ahora parte de su poder. Pero entonces...

-¡Ugh! Mi poder disminuye... Algo me debilita...

Anti-Apocalitor buscó por el Sector-D la causa de su repentina pérdida de poderes.

-Ya veo... ¡Torres de Luz! ¡PIENSO DERRIBARLAS TODAS!

Y a toda velocidad, Anti-Apocalitor voló rápidamente hacia los Universos donde se alzaban las Torres de Luz de ZenMon.

Los Elegidos se han reunido. Y Anti-Apocalitor va tras ellos ahora que conoce la existencia de las Torres de Luz. ¿Podrán los héroes combatir contra el monstruo cósmico? ¿Podrá el grupo de Kenichi detener a un PadaroxMon cuyo poder no deja de aumentar? ¿Qué tramará Lord ZeddMon? ¿Y qué tramarán Darkseid, Luthor y Brainiac?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo, más universos y más destrucción.

Y ahora, a responer reviews:

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y no te preocupes. En cuanto acabe esto, verás las aventuras de Kenichi Gardner en su peculiar Universo.

El mundo de DaisuKen saldrá en MCDUversity. Y pienso lo mismo de Meiko. ¿Para qué la introducen? ¡No hace nada! ¡Para eso que salgan el grupo 02! Pobres, tienen el mismo trato que Tim Drake, Cassie Sandsmark, Conner Kent y Bart Allen en DC...

Y muy buen ojo. El digimon es ParadoxMon. Se me coló. XD

PD: Saldrá un mundo Taimato y más elegidos. Pronto puede que aparezca Takuya o Taiki.

- **:** Gracias. E intentaré darle más protagonismo a Superman y a Hal. Aunque siendo un fic 90% Digimon, la cosa puede ser difícil.

- **carlos13:** Sí, aquí se redimirá. Hará algo que lo dejará como uno de los mejores héroes. Espero...

 **-BRANDON369:** Muchas gracias. Los héroes de Tierra-2 han hecho un cameo. Y las muertes de Supergirl y Flash han sido anuladas. Te recomiendo que leas Convergence. Una historia interesante y muy confusa.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Daichi Yagami, Mimiko Yagami, Kenichi Gardner, U-Mon, Tyrant/Sam Prince, AthenaMon, ZenMon, Akiko Higa, ShisaiMon/MikoMon, PortalMon/ParadoxMon, Subaru Ikari, Parallox, los Neo-Dark Masters y Mehime son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Vern y el Hechicero son de carlos13**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura Forte.**_

 **La portada es obra de Noe5000Art. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me ha encantado! ¡Espero que disfrutes con la historia! Espero que os guste. Dejad vuestra opinión de esta en los comentarios. También me gustaría que pasarais por su cuenta de Devianart y contemplarais más dibujos que ha hecho. Merece la pena.**

Ya va llegando el momento de prepararnos para la guerra.

(-)

 **Tierra-DF.**

Hogar de los Niños que heredaron los Espíritus Digitales de los 10 Antiguos Guerreros Legendarios. Con ese poder, Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki y Koichi lograron salvar al Mundo Digital de CherubiMon, OrnisMon y LuceMon.

Pero ahora, SusanooMon se estaba enfrentando a un mal mucho más peligroso que los anteriores.

PortalMon, junto a Tyrant y a Monarch, aparecieron en ese Universo tras haber visitado antes otro universo. En él, ParadoxMon absorbió a Haru Shinkai y a su compañero AppMon GatchMon. Inmediatamente, PortalMon evolucionó en ParadoxMon y comenzó a luchar contra SusanooMon. ParadoxMon, que usaba el poder de Takato y GillMon, podía luchar contra SusanooMon sin problemas.

-¡Ama no Habakiri!

Usando la ZERO-ARMS: Orochi, SusanooMon creó una espada de fuego sagrado y la usó para atacar a ParadoxMon, pero éste hizo aparecer el escudo de DukeMon y se protegió del poderoso ataque.

-¡¿Qué?!

- **¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Inútil! ¡El poder que mi Amo me dio me protege de tu poder sagrado, SusanooMon!**

-Estos Guerreros Legendarios... ¡Son muy interesantes!-Dijo Monarch, llamando la atención de Tyrant.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Su Espíritus Digitales son similares a los Digihuevos que usaban los Niños Elegidos de mi mundo... Al parecer, esos espíritus están hechos para que mis Torres de Oscuridad no les afecten...

- **¡No importa, Monarch! ¡Yo ya no tengo rival! ¡Takuya Kanbara! ¡Tu poder del Fuego seá mio!**

SusanooMon se lanzó contra ParadoxMon, pero eso era lo que quería el malvado digimon.

- **¡Jiii! ¡Oscura Asimilación!**

ParadoxMon usó su segunda boca para comerse a SusanooMon. Una vez terminó de masticar, ParadoxMon escupió a Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei y a Koichi. De repente, un aura llameante cubría el cuerpo de ParadoxMon.

- **¡Maravilloso! ¡El poder de AncientGreyMon fluye por mi cuerpo! Y por lo visto, algo de los otros se me ha quedado en mí... ¡Monarch! ¡Tyrant! ¡Nos vamos a por el siguiente!**

Monach sacó un papel y tachó el nombre de Takuya. En la lista solamente quedaban sin tachar los nombres de Taichi Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya y Masaru Daimon.

-Vamos a por Daisuke Motomiya. Luego iremos a por Masaru Daimon y a por el Taichi Yagami de 10 años.

- **¡BIEN! ¡A por él!**

ParadoxMon abrió un portal por el que pasaron él y sus dos compañeros. Su destino era Tierra-DA.

 _ **###############**_

Lord ZeddMon y GoldarMon, al igual que otros seres oscuro, estaban atrapados en una especie de Zona similar a la Zona Fantasma. Ese lugar era la prisión a la cual ZenMon enviaba a los seres que amenazaba gravemente al Sector D.

Lord ZeddMon y GoldarMon veían como SuperBuMon daba vueltas por la zona.

-No hay chocolate... Ni helados...

-¿Dice qué tiene un plan, amo?

-Así es... Observa bien, pelota dorado.-Dijo Lord ZeddMon mientras señalaba a los otros villanos.-Propongo hacer una alianza con todos ellos. Juntos formaremos una Alianza del Mal más poderosa. Buscaremos una forma de escapar de aquí y conquistaremos todos los Universos que existen.

-¡Tú! ¡Él que no deja de señalar!-Dijo uno de los seres oscuros.

-¡Más respeto! ¡Hablas con...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lord ZeddMon se vio con una mano que agarraba su cuello. GoldarMon intentó ayudar a su amo, pero el poderoso guerrero oscuro se quitó al guerrero dorado de encima. Aburrido ante la patética resistencia que encontró en los recién llegados, el villano soltó a Lord ZeddMon, quien apenas podía respirar.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Lord ZeddMon con miedo.

-Mi nombre es CellMon.-Dijo el digimon oscuro cuyo aspecto recordaba al de Cell en su etapa perfecta.-Yo procedo de Tierra-DFCeLL. Yo era un digimon maligno que se alimentaba del Código de los digimons que vivían en mi mundo. Pero CherubiMon y los 10 Guerreros Legendarios me derrotaron y me encerraron. Un día, un misterioso ser llamado MikoMon vino a reclutarme para combatir contra un ser que amenaza el Sector-D. Me negué, pues quería ver como todo era destruído y la gente soltaba gritos de miedo y dolor. Entonces fue cuando MikoMon me encerró aquí. Eso sí, soy el único superviviente de mi universo, pues fue destruído segundos después.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Lord ZeddMon interesado en su historia.-Eres poderoso, pues pocos han humillado de esta forma al Emperador de todo lo que ve.

-¡Kuhahahahaha!-De repente, un VamDeMon que había apoyado en una pared comenzó a reirse.-¿Tú eres un emperador? ¡Kuhahahaha! ¡Qué divertido! Yo soy VamDeMon de Tierra-Ddf. Antes de ser aniquilado por AngeWoMon, esa MikoMon que ha mencionado el amigo CellMon vino a reclutarme a mí también. Pero al negarme, acabé aquí yo también.

-¡NADIE SE RIE DE MI!

Lord ZeddMon atacó con un rayo a VamDeMon, pero el vampiro digital evitó el ataque convirtiendo su cuerpo en arena. VamDeMon apareció detrás de un confuso Lord ZeddMon, pero un relámpago golpeó al Vampiro.

-¿Quié osa?

De las sombras apareció un BelialVamDeMon con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Je! ¡Así qué tú eres mi yo pasado!-Dijo con sorpresa el Demonio Oscuro.

-¿Yo pasado? Así que esa es la forma que obtendré en el futuro...-Dijo interesado VamDeMon.-Pero has usado un relámpago. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Simple. Al morir, perdí la fruta Suna Suna y mi alma poseyó a un humano llamado Yukio Oikawa, el cual poseía el poder de la fruta Goro Goro. Con el tiempo, fui reconstruyendo mi cuerpo y robándole su poder... Yo también intenté ser reclutado. Por lo visto, esa MikoMon creyó que yo no sería como mi forma pasada... ¡Qué equivocación!

-¡CALLAOS!-Exclamó un MegidraMon que apareció de repente de las sombras. La bestia, furiosa, comenzó a golpearlo a todo.-Con lo tranquilo que estaba aquí solo. Pero tuvisteis que llegar vosotros...

-Dime grandullón. ¿Tú también dijiste no?

-Mi caso es distinto, Lord ZeddMon... Yo nací cuando BelzebuMon mató al LeoMon de Jeri. Me fusioné con Takato y lo destruí todo. MikoMon me selló para evitar más destrucción...

-Vaya... Todos tenemos historias interesantes y divertidas... ¡Jejejeje!-Dijo un WizardMon de Tierra-DApl que se parecía más al Joker, eterno némesis de Batman.-Os contaría mi origen, pero hay tantas versiones que ya no recuerdo cual es la original. ¡Jajajajaja!

-Somos todos poderosos. Pero no podemos salir de una mísera dimensión paralela...

-Helados...

-¿Y si unimos nuestros poderes y destruimos esta realidad?

-Chocolate...

-Tonto yo del pasado... ¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos?

-¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-¡¿Qué...

SuperBuMon, enfadadísismo, soltó un potente grito que fragmentó la barrera que separaba esa dimensión y el Sector D. SuperBuMon dejó de gritar en el momento en el que vio un boquete delante de sus narices. Los villanos se asombraron al ver lo que el DigiMajin había hecho.

-¡Yo me largo de aquí!

SuperBuMon comenzó a volar y escapó por el agujero. Al momento, todos los villanos corrieron y atravesaron el portal antes de que se cerrara.

 **Tierra-1 del Sector DC.**

Lord Zedd, SuperBuMon y compañía aparecieron en la misma Tierra que los Niños Elegidos de Tierra-DA. Pero ellos aparecieron en una cueva muy oscura.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Lord ZeddMon. SuperBuMon estaba muy serio y decidió adentrarse más en la cueva. Los villanos decidieron seguirlo.

-¡Diablos! ¡No veo absolutamente nada!-Gritó Lord ZeddMon furioso.

-¡Kuhahahaha! ¡Algo que no puedes conquistar!-Dijo VamDeMon mofandose del conquistador galáctico. Lord ZeddMon lo ignoró y decidió usar su magia para iluminar la sala. Y entonces...

- **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡¿Quién osa traer luz a mi guarida?!**

Una fuerte y profunda voz se escuchó en las cabezas de los villanos. Estos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, pues la voz era tan poderosa que les dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ante los villanos apareció un enorme Digihuevo oscuro.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó BelialVamDeMon.

- **El fin de todo...-** Respondió la misteriosa voz.

 _ **#############**_

-¡Es terrible!-Exclamó ZenMon.-He dejado de sentir la presencia de los villanos que MikoMon encerró en la Zona Cárcel. ¡Ya lo que faltaba!

En ese momento, ante ZenMon aparecieron los Dioses de la Destrucción del Sector-D acompañados por...

-¡Lady Mehime!-Dijo ZenMon mientras hacía una reverencia.

-ZenMon, jamás entenderé por qué te arrodillas ante mí. Somos iguales. De hecho, tú eres mi "compañero".

-Sí. Pero tú eres la personificación del Megaverso-MCDU. Eres la respuesta que este Megaverso toma cuando se ve amenazado. Nos has defendido de infinitas crisis con tu bondad y sabiduría. Por eso te merecces mi admiración. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó con indiferencia ZenMon a los Dioses de la Destrucción. Estos se arrodillaron al momento. Mientras, BeerusMon y WhisMon pensaban que era más urgente detener a los buscadores de las Nekro Dragon Balls, pues podrían acabar con los Infinitos Sectores de MCDU.

-Veniamos a hablar del Torneo de Poder que deseaba realizar, señor. Pero veo que está ocupado.-Dijo ChampaMon con miedo.

-¿Ibas a realizar un Torneo entre universos, ZenMon?-Preguntó Mehime.

-Así es... Pero lo dejaré estar si es ilegal...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Exclamó Mehime.-¡A mí me encantan estos eventos! La verdad, pensé que se le ocurriría antes a Pallestro... ¿Dónde estará ese Pallestro ahora?

-No tenía ni idea de que eso le gustara...-Preguntó BelmodMon, Dios Destructor del Mundo Digital 11.

-Pues sí. De hecho, de vez en cuando recluto guerreros para que hagan combates de exhibición en el Núcleo del Megaverso. De hecho, dentro de poco pienso realizar uno...

-Beep. Beep. Beep.

-El Amo MoscoMon pregunta si desea que usemos a los 10 Guerreros que han sido seleccionados para detener a ese Anti-Apocalitor.-Tradujo CampariMon, el Ángel de MoscoMon.

-No. Ya tengo a mis Elegidos.-Respondió Mehime.

-Respecto a eso.-Añadió Mehime.-Los he visto, y creo que no serán suficientes. Ese Anti-Apocalitor es igual de peligroso que Parallox. Quizás deba elegir yo elegidos de este sector... ¡Ah! ¡RumsshiMon! Dile a GowasuMon que prepare té. Iré a hacerle una visita en breve. Me encanta viajar al Mundo Digital 10.

Mehime estaba pensando en el sabroso té que iba a beber y en los Guerreros que debía elegir con sabiduría. RumsshiMon y CusMon estaban aterrados, pues en ese momento, GowasuMon estaba en una linea temporal alterna combatiendo a su aprendiz renegado y no querían que Mehime se enterara de tal infracción.

-Lady Mehime.-De repente, una voz de chica se escuchó en la cabeza de Mehime. Era Izumi Orimoto, Guerrera Legendaria del Viento y Elegida Original de Mehime en la Crisis de Parallox.-Necesito su ayuda...

-¡Izumi me necesita!-Dijo Mehime mientras se teletransportaba a Tierra-DF. Los Dioses regresaron a su mundo para preparar a los Guerreros para la futura batalla contra Anti-Apocalitor.

 _ **############**_

 **Tierra-DAGo**

El grupo de Kenichi Gardner, compuesto por Daisuke y V-Mon, Taichinosuke, Daichi Yagami y Jason llegaron a una ciudad tétrica. En ese momento, llovía a mares y apenas podías ver lo que tenías delante de tus narices.

-¿Estás seguro de qué el siguiente elegido está aquí?-Preguntó Daisuke, cuyo cuerpo volvió a emitir un brillo dorado. El único en darse cuenta fue V-Mon.

-Daisuke...

-¿Qué pasa, V-Mon?

-¡Nada! ¡Otra vez imaginaciones mias!

Kenichi miraba su Digivice. Éste le señalaba el lugar donde estaba su próximo recluta.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos!

Siguiendo las señales del Digivice, Kenichi y su grupo avanzaron por la tétrica ciudad, hasta que se encontraron rodeados por una banda criminal cuyos miembros se vestían como payasos.

-¡Niños! ¡Dadnos todo lo que tengais y nosotros os haremos reir!-Dijo uno de los criminales mientras amenazaba a Daichi con una navaja. Taichinosuke desenvainó su katana y acabó con la vida de los criminales, pero un disparo a traición hirió a Taichinosuke.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Kenichi mientras él, Daisuke y V-Mon iban a ayudarle. Pero Daisuke e quedó helado pues no se esperaba que cierta persona saliera de entre las sombras armada con una pistola. Esa persona era idéntica a él, salvo que ese individuo usaba ropas moradas y llevaba un maquillaje de payaso.

-Ese... ¡¿Soy yo?!

-¿Un Daisuke vestido de payaso?-Preguntó V-Mon asombrado.

-Payaso no... ¡Joker!

-¡Joker! ¡¿Cómo acabé yo convertido en el Joker?!-Se preguntó Daisuke alarmado y asustado al verse a si mismo como uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la ficción.

-¿Qué cómo acabé convertido en el Joker? Imagino que fue una broma macabra del destino... No sé quien eres chico, pero estás a punto de ver un bello espectáculo. Voy a liberar mi estupendo gas del Joker por todo Odaiba y llenaré la ciudad de carcajadas. ¡Bwahahahaha!

Daisuke-Joker sacó un pequeño mando y se preparó para apretar el botón rojo, pero una cuchilla en forma de alas de PataMon golpeó la mano de Daisuke-Joker y provocó que soltara el mando de forma brusca.

-Ya has llegado... ¡Patsy!

-¿Patsy?-Se preguntaron los viajeros dimensionales. En una azotea había un individuo que usaba un uniforme similar al de Batman, pero era marrón y en lugar de cuernos tenía alas de PataMon.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Daichi.

-Yo soy la noche... Yo soy la venganza... ¡Yo soy Pataman!

-¿Pataman?-Se preguntaron todos confusos. Ignorando a los viajeros dimensionales, Pataman se plantó frente al Joker y se preparó para detener su macabro plan, fuera cual fuera.

-¿Qué planeas ahora, Joker?

-Patsy, Patsy... Viejo amigo y rival en el amor... Estoy encantado de explicarte mi plan. Pero, ¿no crees qué deberiamos estar todos?

De repente, un camión apareció y dejó caer una caja. El Joker la abrió, revelando que en su interior estaban Tailwoman, Armadillo y Hawkgirl, tres héroes de la ciudad y el Comisionado Ken Ichijouji en estado inconsciente.

-Eres un monstruo...

-¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso ya, Patsy? Es que llevamos mucho tiempo encontrandonos. Y tú y tus amigos siempre fastidiando mi diversión... ¿Sabes? Últimamente he estado algo nostálgico. Echo de menos los tiempos en los que estabamos tú y yo solos. Y creo que he encontrado la forma de volver a estar como antes...

-¿Usando una máquina del tiempo?-Preguntó Daisuke. V-Mon y los demás se le quedaron mirando de forma furiosa. A excepción de su versión Joker, el cual comenzó a reirse como el loco que era.

-¡Bahahahahahaha! ¡Esa es buena! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Aprovechando que Daisuke-Joker bajó la guardia, Pataman saltó sobre él y lo inmovilizó. Pero no pudo impedir que el Joker apretara un botón de su mando.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Espera y verás...

De repente, podían oirse fuertes golpes en el suelo. Los causantes eran enormes robots cuyo físico recordaba al del Soldadito de Plomo. Pero estos tenían un aspecto amenazador. Siguiendo la programación que el Joker les implantó, los Soldaditos de Plomo gigantes comenzaron a destruir edificios y a atacar a la gente.

Mientras el Joker se reía como un loco, Daisuke y los elegidos decidieron intervenir y acabar con los robots que amenazaban a los civiles inocentes.

-¡No podemos permitir que esos demonios mecánicos hagan daño a los inocentes! ¡Vamos, GaioMon!

-¡A metamorfosearse! ¡TyrannoMon!-Dijo Jason mientras se transformaba en el Digiranger Rojo.-¡Necesito el TyrannoZord!

A la orden de Jason, un portal dimensional se abrió y de él emergió un TyrannoMon robótico. Jason subió a él e instaló un cristal rojo creado de su DigiCoin.

-¡Vamos AguMon!-Dijo Daichi mientras mostraba un Digivice simila al de sus padres.

-¡AguMon ultradigievoluciona en VictoryGreyMon!

-¿VictoryGreyMon?-Se preguntó confuso Daisuke. Él estaba acostumbrado a que AguMon evoluionara en WarrGreyMon. Él veía que se parecía mucho a WaGreyMon, pero era bastante diferente. Además, usaba una espada enorme.

-¡Venga Daisuke! ¡No pierdas tiempo!-Exigió V-Mon, el cual quería ayudar.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Digihuevo evolución!-Dijo Daisuke mientras alzaba su D-3. V-Mon volvió a notar que el cuerpo de Daisuke volvió a liberar un destello dorado.

-¡V-Mon armoigievoluciona en FlaDraMon del valor ardiente!

Kenichi Gardner sacó su dispositivo y, usando el poder de AthenaMon, U-Mon evolucionó en UltimateDraMon, un digimon de nivel Supremo que usa el poder sagrado del Olimpo Digital.

Una vez evolucionados todos los digimons, estos comenzaron a derribar a los robots del Daisuke-Joker.

-¡Trident Gaia!-Victory GreyMon atacó con su espada y liberó un ataque de energía que derribó gran parte de los robots.

-¡Rinkazan!-Con sus katanas, GaioMon cortó en mil pedazos varios robots. Uno iba a atacar a traición a GaioMon por la espalda, pero Taichinosuke protegió a su compañero. El samurai elegido cortó en varios trozos al robot usando su katana.

Por otro lado, el TyrannoZord, FlaDraMon y UltimateDraMon se dirigían hacia el resto de robots asesinos.

El TyrannoZord destruyó a varios robots con una llamarada. Mientras, FlaDraMon y UltimateDraMon preparaban sus mejores ataques.

-¡Cohete de Fuego!

-¡Llama Olímpica!

La llama dorada de UltimateDraMon se fundió con la llama de FlaDraMon, formando una enorme y poderosa flecha dorada y llamenante que fulminó a los robots de Daisuke-Joker al momento.

-¡Trampa! ¡TRAMPA!-Gritó nervioso Daisuke-Joker mientras intentaba escapar del lugar. Pero el payaso quedó atrapado en una red que PataMan había preparado mientras el Joker de ese universo estaba despistado. Mientras Kenichi y Daisuke liberaban a los aliados de PataMan, éste se acercaba al príncipe del crimen de ese Gotham.

-Tu perturbado sentido del humor llega a su fin hoy.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, Patsy. Siempre me encierras. Y yo siempre escapo. Y así seguiremos hasta que uno de los dos caiga. Y ya sabemos que tú nunca matas. Así que...

-¿Cómo ha acabado mi yo así?-Se preguntó Daisuke Prime mientras veía como Daisuke-Joker se reía como el loco que era.

-Desamor.-Respondió Pataman.-Unido a un accidente con químicos altamente nocivos.

-Vaya... Intentaré que eso no me pase a mí. No quiero volverme un loco...

-¡Eso no tiene nada de malo, gemelo mio! ¡Bahahahaha!

-¡Bueno! ¡Me tiene harto!-Exclamó furiosa AthenaMon mientras hacía aparecer su lanza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Kenichi confuso.

-Liquidarlo. Su constante risa me recuerda a GelosMon. Pero en él hay una maldad que eclipsa a la de algunos digimons demonio... ¡Muere vil criatura!

-¡Quieta!-PataMan desarmó a la Diosa Digital con su patarang.

-¡Cómo osas!-Exclamó furiosa la Diosa Digital mientras hacía aparecer una espada dorada. Kenichi corrió para detener a su asistente.

-¡AthenaMon! ¡Detente! ¡PataMan es el elegido que nos falta!

-¡Muy bien!-Dijo AthenaMon mientras hacía desaparecer su espada.-¡Pero cuando acabemos nuestra misión, ya ajustaremos cuentas!

-Bueno. Ya estamos todos.-Dijo Daichi.-¿Y ahora qué? ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-Debemos ir a por ParadoxMon. Pero no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar ahora...-Respondio Kenichi.

-No importa. Busquemos por todos los Universos. Seguro que damos por él. Yo empecaría por mi universo.-Dijo Daisuke.

-Tonto...-Respondió PataMan. Daisuke soltó una mirada asesina al protector de Gotham.-Hay infinitos universos. Yo mismo he entrado en contacto con versiones paralelas de mí mismo y de mis compañeros en varias ocasiones. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar...

- _¡Kenichi!_

De repente, el grupo de Kenichi escuchó la voz de ZenMon.

-¡ZenMon! ¡Ya estamos todos! ¿A dónde debemos partir ahora?

- _Ya veo. Buen trabajo. No te preocupes por eso. Yo os llevaré inmediatamente. ParadoxMon ha aumentado mucho su poder tras asimilar el Poder de SusanooMon. ¡Ahora! ¡Detenedle!_

Y al instante, una brillante luz hizo desaparecer a los Elegidos de Kenichi y los llevó a su objetivo.

 _ **########**_

 **Tierra-1. Metrópolis.**

Por fin estaban todos reunidos en el Salón de la Justicia, base de la Liga de la Justicia principal. Superman, Hal Jordan, Taichi y Mimi, acompañados por AguMon y PalMon, llegaron al mismo tiempo que el Detective Marciano, el cual venía de Detroit.

-Vaya, los miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia reunidos de nuevo.-Dio J'Onn al ver a Batman.

-Eso parece.-Respondió Bruce.

-¿Así que vosotros sabéis de dónde han salido todas esas extrañas criaturas?-Preguntó Oliver Queen, el héroe Green Arrow, el cual venía con su mujer Dinah Lance, Canario Negro.

-Sí. Proceden del Mundo Digital, una dimensión paralela a la Tierra de nuestro universo.-Dijo Koshiro. La mayoría de niños se perdieron con la larga explicación que Koshiro estaba dando sobre lo qe eran los Monstruos Digitales. Pero los héroes seguían a la perfección la explicación. No estaban acostrumbados a los Digimons, pero si sabían de mundos paralelos. Pues ya habían conocido a la JSA de Tierra-2, a sus versiones malignas de Tierra-3, Mundo Bizarro, Apokolips y Nuevo Génesis, Azarath y la dimenión infernal de Trigon, padre de Raven.-Por cierto,-Dijo Koshiro mientras miraba con interés a J'Onn J'Onnz.-¿Tú qué eres?

-Marciano. El último de ellos. Los Omega Men me han informado de que esos Digimons han ido apareciendo en diversos planetas. Rann, Thanagar, Oa, Korugar, Mogo, Tamaran, Daxam... En todos ellos han aparecido. Y a causa de su confusión, están creando el caos en esos mundos.

En Rann, Tamaran y Korugar aparecieron digimons como NumeMon, SukaMon, GaziMon, NaniMon y varios GorillaMon. En Rann, Adam Strange, ayudado por algunos Lanterns y por el mismo LeoMon, estaban neutraliando la amenaza y los Lanterns los enviaban directos a la Tierra.

El mismo planeta viviente Mogo se encargaba personalmente de neutralizar a digimons como HanuMon, MushaMon, TyrannoMon y todas sus variedades y a los AirDraMons. Los digimons que más trabajo le daban era MeraMon y YukidaruMon. El fuego y el hielo de esas criaturas dañaba parte de la vegetación de Mogo. Y eso que habían venido a ayudarle...

Los Guardianes de Oa lo tenían difícil. DeathMon, un Señor Demonio apareció en ese mundo y centraba sus ataques en la Batería Central, pues la veía como una amenaza en potencia.

En Daxam acabaron con la vida de las pobres criaturas. Su conocida xenofobía hizo que negaran la ayuda de los Lanterns y acabaron con lo que ellos llamaban invasión.

En Thanagar, los guerreros de ese planeta combatían con furia y valor a las hordas de ParrotMon que aparecieron repentinamente en el cielo de su mundo.

-Debemos acabar con esta confusión. No solo debemos devolver la estabilidad a nuestro mundo y al Mundo Digital. Debemos proteger la estabilidad de esta Tierra en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo.-Dijo Koshiro.

-Pero para eso hay que encontrar la causa de la Crisis. Hace poco, un ser llamado Anti-Monitor intentó lo mismo. Pero gracias al Monitor y a Harbinger, los héroes de diversos mundos pudimos detenerle.

 _ **##########**_

Mientras viajaba al mundo de Izumi, Mehime no dejaba de analizar la causa de la Crisis y todas las consecuencias que ésta tenía en los sectores vecinos.

-Esto es raro... Normalmente, una crisis de este calibre solamente afecta a un sector... Para que afecte a varios, hay que atacar el Núcleo del Megaverso, como ya hicieron antes Parallox y GilgaKles. Aquí hay algo que está empeorando la amenaza del Anti-Apocalitor... ¿Quién podrá ser el causante?

 _ **####################**_

 **Apokolips.**

Darkseid había decidido reclutar a más Digimons para su nuevo ejército invasor. Por eso, el Nuevo Dios oscuro había resucitado a Digimons como DeviMon, MetalEteMon y a BelialVamDeMon. Todos ellos, al igual que los Amos Oscuros, tenían una letra Omega en la frente.

-Ahora. Id a la Tierra y acabad con esos héroes.-Ordenó con autoridad Darkseid.-Falladme... Y conocereis el peor de los castigos...

Desaad abrió un Tubo Boom usando una Caja Madre. Por el portal pasaron los Digimons Malignos, dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de Darkseid.

 _ **###########**_

Los Elegidos de ZenMon fueron repartidos entre los Cuatro Universos en los que ZenMon construyó las Torres de Luz, las cuales quitaban poder a Anti-Apocalitor.

 **Tierra-D_OC**

Esa era la Tierra de un peculiar grupo de niños elegidos. Urano, Subaru, Dimentor, Parallox, Tismona, "Hechicero", Vern y Noe, junto a TerrierMon, GabuMon, SukaMon, ImpMon, BlackTailMon, WizardMon, GaoMon y AguMon, eran los encargados de detener a los enviados de la oscuridad en ese Universo.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó alegre Dimentor.-¡Hoy es un día maravilloso! ¡Hemos vencido a ApocaliMon! ¡Y puedo disfrutar de este día junto a la preciosa Tismona!

-¡Kyaaaah! ¡Por 54ª vez! ¡No me toques el trasero!

Tismona, furiosa, le dio una fuerte patada a Dimentor, el cual salió disparado y quedó incrustado en un tranvía que había cerca de un lago.

-Moriré... Pero lo haré feliz... Argh...

-¡Jejejeje! Este Dimentor nunca cambiará.-Dijo Noe.-Os doy las gracias de nuevo por haberme salvado de VamDeMon. Y por eliminar ese virus que convirtió a mi AguMon en BlackAguMon. Jamás le perdonaré a ese vampiro que haya manipulado así a mi compañero...-Exclamó furioso Noe al recordar todo lo que vivió.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Tismona con amabilidad mientras se acercaba a Noe.-Ya acabamos con VamDeMon. Así que ya puedes olvidarte de volver a vivir ese Infierno...

-No. La amenaza de VamDeMon no ha acabado todavía...

-¿Quiénes sois?

De repente, un vórtice se abrió. Y de él emergieron dos jóvenes. Los dos venían acompañados por un GillMon y por un DameMon.

-Yo soy Multiverso.-Dijo el joven que iba acompañado por GillMon.

-Y yo soy Body Master.-Dijo el chico que iba con el DameMon.-Y venimos del futuro. Nosotros somos los hijos de Dimentor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamaron los Niños Elegidos del pasado.

-Menudos nombres...-Exclamó "Hechicero".

-¿Y lo dices tú?-Preguntó asombrado WizardMon.-Tú usas un alias, ya que aún no quieres revelarme tu nombre.

Entonces, "Hehicero" se acercó a WizardMon y le reveló su verdadero nombre. El digimon se quedó asombrado.

-Vaya... Jamás imaginé que ese era tu nombre...

-¡Burro! ¡No tenías que decir eso! ¡Afectarás al futuro y a nuestra existencia!-Exclamó furioso Multiverso.

-Lo sé... Pero a lo mejor creo un futuro en el que padre y nuestro hermano Dimentor Jr siguen vivos... ¡Maldito seas, BelialVamDeMon! ¡¿Por qué acabaste con todas las féminas?!

-Así que VamDeMon volverá...-Dijo Noe furioso.

-¡Olvidaos de él ahora! ¡Un mal mucho peor se acerca!

De repente, la Torre de luz reveló su presencia. ZenMon la construyó en medio del lago y puso un velo inisible para que su presencia pasara desapercibida. Del cielo cayeron Misty y MikoMon, las elegidas para proteger esa Torre de Anti-Apocalitor. Para Dimentor y su hijo Body Master ellas eran ángeles que bajaban del cielo.

-¡SANTAS BELLEZAS! ¡Venid con papi!

Dimentor y Body Master se lanzaron hacia Misty y MikoMon, pero la digimon creó una barrera y repelió a los dos pervertidos.

-¡Escuchad!-Exclamó seria MikoMon.-¡Anti-Apocalitor se acerca! ¡Debemos trabajar juntos para acabar con él! Ahora, os llevaré a los límites de este universo. En el Vacio que hay entre universos lucharemos contra él. ¡Tenemos que triunfar!

Y con un gesto, MikoMon teletransportó a los Elegidos de dos eras y se los llevó a un asteroide que había cerca de los 4 universos seleccionados por ZenMon. En el asteroide estaban ya esperando los otros Elegidos acompañado por héroes de esas Tierras. Ellos eran:

-Una Young Justice de Tierra-16D02

-Un OgreMon de Tierra-DskZ

-Y los Mugiwara de Tierra-opDA

-Escuchadme todos.-Dijo MikoMon.-Lo que se acerca es peor que cualquier cosa a la cual os hayais enfrentado hasta ahora. Así que debemos actuar en equipo. Solamente así podremos acabar con el Anti-Apocalitor.

-¡Sí!-Dijo OgreMon (DskZ) mientras chocaba sus puños.-Ya tenía ganas de luchar contra alguien realmente fuerte...

 _ **############**_

 **Tierra-1**

Los Niños Elegidos estaban dando un paseo por el Salón de la Justicia, cuando de repente, una tremenda explosión se escuchó afuera.

-Eso es...-Superman reconoció la explosión y salió afuera. Los demás le acompañaron. Los Niños se quedaron asombrados al ver quienes habían afuera.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Los conoceis?-Preguntó Batman.

-Sí...-Respondió Koshiro.-Son todos los enemigos con los que hemos luchado... Tened mucho cuidado.

Allí estaban todos. Desde DeviMon hasta los Amos Oscuros, pasando por EteMon y BelialVamDeMon. Y todos bajo el control directo de Darkseid.

-¡Acabemos con ellos por Darkseid! ¡Conquistemos la Tierra por Darkseid!-Exclamó PieMon.

Y así, la Liga de la Justicia y sus nuevos aliados se prepararon para combatir al nuevo ejército de Apokolips. ¿Quién ganará?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. En el próximo, muchas luchas y transformaciones asombrosas. Pronto veremos una nueva evolución. Y también veremos Taimi.

Debo darle gracias a Neo5000art por la fabulosa y maravillosa portada que ha realizado para mi fic. ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero que os guste. Dejad vuestra opinión de esta en los comentarios. También me gustaría que pasarais por su cuenta de Devianart y contemplarais más dibujos que ha hecho. Merece la pena.

Siento mucho la tardanza. He estado bastante ocupado y además he sufrido un acciente y he acabado con un brazo malherido. Pero ya va mejorando.

Y también debo decir que he rescatado una idea de Dimentor (Los OCs Elegidos) que pensaba sacar en MCDUversity pero que al final han salido aquí antes.

Y en breve sacaré un fic que he estado elaborando junto a Lady Ashura Forte. ¡Estad atentos!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Neo5000Art:** Pues en el próximo capítulo verás el plan de Brainiac y el porque necesita a Luthor y al Joker. Y espero que te guste este capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

- **carlos13:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y pienso igual que tú sobre el tema Jason/Tommy. Aclaro que ambos me gustan. Y si pudiera, lo hacía líder de la JPSA... Espera... ¡Sí puedo!

 **-Lady Ashura Forte:** Gracias. XD. Tranquila, que puede que la Tismona que ha salido aquí conozca también a Superman. Y sí, Maki y Daigo son los de Tri. Lo hice porque sospechaba que ellos eran los Niños Elegidos originales al ver el diseño de Daigo, el cual lleva la misma estrella que Taichi. Y al parecer, son los Niños Elegidos originales.

- **BRANDON369:** Pues aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Y llegamos a una buena pregunta. Un Sector es una parte del megaverso que reúne universos de una misma serie. Por ejemplo, el Sector-D reune los mundos de Digimon y derivados. El PK los de Pokémon. El SM los de Sailor Moon. El DC los de DC. Y así. Espero haberme explicado bien. :)

¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Daichi Yagami, Mimiko Yagami, Kenichi Gardner, U-Mon, Tyrant/Sam Prince, AthenaMon, ZenMon, Akiko Higa, ShisaiMon/MikoMon, PortalMon/ParadoxMon, Subaru Ikari, Parallox, los Neo-Dark Masters, All-DeleteMon, Mehime y Wata**_ **ru Ishida** _ **son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Vern y el Hechicero son de carlos13**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura Forte.**_

 **(-)**

El tiempo va pasando. Y la guerra está cada vez más cerca... Tan cerca que podría decirse que la tenemos encima.

Y una catástrofe podría ocurrir...

 _ **##########################**_

Furiosamente, Anti-Apocalitor avanzaba por el vacio que había entre los universos del Sector-D. Y a su paso, diversos mundos iban muriendo. De uno de ellos, un misterioso Digimon escapó a tiempo de la destrucción.

Infinidad de vidas se iban apagando una tras otra por culpa de la locura de una criatura nacida de la entropía.

-¿Quién osa bloquear mi poder? ¿Mehime? No... No noto su presencia ya en este Megaverso... ¡Seguro que es cosa de ZenMon! ¡Acabaré con lo que bloquéa mi poder y luego lo mataré! ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré!

Y así, Anti-Apocalitor continúo a gran velocidad su viaje hacia las Torres Blancas de ZenMon.

Mientras, los elegidos de MikoMon estaban preparados para la llegada de Anti-Apocalitor.

M'Gann y Superboy de Tierra-1602 estaban hablando. La marciana estaba muy nerviosa.

-Conner, ¿crees que saldremos de ésta? A mucha distancia de aquí noto unos pensamientos negativos. Y son muy fuertes...

-Tranquila. Si permanecemos juntos como equipo, no hay nada que nos pare.-Dijo Conner para calmar a su pareja.

Mientras, OgreMon hacía calentamientos. De los presentes, él era el que más tranquilo estaba.

-¡Tengo ganas de luchar contra ese ser poderoso! ¡Desde JirenMon que no lucho contra un guerrero que valga la pena!

Mientras, Vivi y su compañero TailMon, se acercaron a Green LanternMon, ya que veían al héroe muy callado.

-¡Hola! ¡Te veo muy tranquilo! ¿Acaso aún no confías en nosotros?-Preguntó la princesa. Pero no recibió respuesta del héroe.

-A lo mejor no sabe hablar...-Dijo TailMon. En ese momento, un ruído surgió del anillo de poder.

- _No es eso.-_ Dijo el anillo.- _Simplemente es que tengo la mente del joven chico Hal Jordan bajo mi control._

-¡¿Cómo?!-Preguntaron Vivi y TailMon alarmadas.

- _Yo soy un digimon con forma de anillo creado por Gennai. Y solamente soy útil si me uno a un ser humano o a un Digimon. KilowogMon, Abin SurMon... Todos ellos hacían lo que querían porque pensaban por su cuenta. Y por eso fallé muchas veces. Por eso los abandoné y me uní al Niño Elegido Hal Jordan. Y para no cometer el mismo error de nuevo, decidí controlar sus acciones personalmente. Hal Jordan no está autorizado a pensar por su cuenta._

-Monstruo...

- _Opinad lo que queráis, pero así me ha ido bien la cosa. ¡Ah! Y en mi mundo hay dos copias más unidas a los Niños Elegidos Guy Gardner y Kyle Rayner. Y si la cosa va bien... Pronto la gente de la Tierra formará parte de mi Escuadrón de Green LanternMons. ¡El mal no triunfará!_

-¡Hm!-Dijo Zoro mientras miraba al horizonte.

-¡Conner! ¡Los pensamientos negativos están aquí!-Exclamó M'Gann muy nerviosa.

-¡Menudo Ki más peligroso!-Exclamó OgreMon alarmado. La fuerza de Anti-Apocalitor superaba por mucho a la que poseía JirenMon y el dios BelmodMon.

-¡No bajéis la guardia!-Gritó MikoMon mientras se preparaba para la batalla.-¡No es un enemigo fácil de vencer, así que usad todo el poder que tengáis desde un principio!

Ante los Elegidos y sus aliados se abrió un enorme portal oscuro y de éste emergió Anti-Apocalitor, el cual soltó un enorme grito que alteró el orden de los universos vecinos, provocando desastres naturales en todos ellos y provocando que comenzaran a unirse los unos con los otros. A continuación, el monstruo genócida contempló las Torres.

-Eso es lo que me quita poder... ¡Desapareced!

Anti-Apocalitor lanzó una esfera de anti-materia contra las Torres, pero la esfera pasó de largo.

-¡Un holograma! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Eso es cosa mia.-Dijo el "Hechicero", quien usó un hechizo que aprendió en Witchelny, la dimensión de la cual procede su compañero Wizardmon. Con un hechizo, "Hechicero" redujo el tamaño de las Torres y creó infinitud de copías.

-¿Un mago? Interesante... ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? ¡Te daré los mundos que quieras!

-¡Paso!-Dijo el "Hechicero" convencido. Pero en ese momento, Dimentor dio un paso adelante con sus hijos del futuro.

-¡Si nos das todas las mujeres del Omniverso, haremos lo que quieras!-Dijeron los tres al unísono. Esto provocó que Anti-Apocalitor y el resto cayeran al suelo.

-¡Marranos!-Gritó furiosa MikoMon mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a los tres pervertidos. Mientras, los primeros en atacar fueron los Mugiwaras de Tierra-opDA.

-¡Iniciemos la evolución!-Exclamó decidido Lufy mientras alzaba su Digivice, similar a los del grupo de Takato.-¡Matrix Evolution!

-¡AguMon evoluciona en GearGreyMon!

-¡GabuMon evoluciona en BushidoGaruruMon!

-¡BiyoMon evoluciona en ClimaHo-OhMon!

-¡TentoMon evoluciona en SogeKabuteriMon!

-¡PalMon evoluciona en FleurRoseMon!

-¡GomaMon evoluciona en MonsterVikeMon!

-¡PataMon evoluciona en PrinceAngeMon!

-¡TailMon evoluciona en PrincessOphaniMon!

-¡MeicooMon evoluciona en SoulRasielMon!

-¡¿Eh?!-Anti-Apocalitor centró su atención en SoulRasielMon.-Ese Digimon... Tiene en él un poder similar al mio... ¡Muere!

Anti-Apocalitor liberó anti materia, la cual fue directamente hacia SoulRasielMon. El digimon músico sacó su violín y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

-¡Melodía sigilosa! ¡Knowledge Stream!

A la vez que tocaba, SoulRasielMon liberó el poder de los cinco elementos y atacó directamente a Anti-Apocalitor.

-¡Graaaaaargh!-Anti-Apocalitor salió disparado, pero se recompuso al instante.-Maldito... ¡Eres una amenaza para mí cuando podías aliarte conmigo!

-¡De eso nada!-Sin darse cuenta, Anti-Apocalitor tenía encima a GearGreyMon.-¡Brook y MeicooMon son mis camaradas! ¡Jet Gaia Force!

GearGreyMon acumuló dos esferas de energía en sus brazos y comenzó a golpear rápidamente a Anti-Apocalitor sin darle un momento para contraatacar.

Al instante, los nakamas de GearGreyMon se unieron a su capitán en el ataque.

-¡Cocytus Pound Cannon!

-¡Holy Jambe!

-¡Peacock Holy Arrow!

-¡Starlight Tempo!

-¡Mil Fleur Cannon!

-¡Giga Blaster Boshi!

-¡Artic Mitiel!

¡Guaaaaaaaaargh!-Una enorme explosión destruyó una parte del cuerpo de Anti-Apocalitor.

-¡Estupendo!-Exclamó con alegría Junpei, el Blue BeetleMon al ver a su enemigo siendo vapuleado por los Mugiwara de Tierra-opDA.

-¡Je!-Daisuken, al ver el cuerpo tan demacrado del Anti-Apocalitor, bajó la guardia y comenzó a reírse de su oponente.-¡No será necesario que intervenga! ¡Ellos pueden perfectamente con ese engendro!

-¡No te confíes, tonto!-Gritó furioso PikoroMon.-¡Podría tener un as en la manga!

-Yo espero que Daisuken tenga razón...-Dijo Takato de Tierra-DTNGE desde su EVA 01, esperando no tener que combatir en una batalla que él no quiere librar.

Pero de repente...

Las heridas de Anti-Apocalitor comenzaron a curarse a una velocidad asombrosa. Y con una descarga, se quitó de encima a los Mugiwara de Tierra-opDA.

-¡Eres gafe PikoroMon!-Dijo Daisuken furioso mientras comenzaba a disparar bolas de energía contra el Anti-Apocalitor. PikoroMon y GreenLanternMon se unieron en el ataque.

Pero no lograron nada. Ahora, el cuerpo del Anti-Apocalitor era más resistente. Y con un rayo de sus ojos, se quitó de encima a los tres atacantes.

-Ahora veréis...

De la nada, Anti-Apocalitor hizo aparecer tres esferas oscuras. Los Elegidos de MikoMon comenzaron a preocuparse.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Se prèguntó Usagi mientras Anti-Apocalitor reía como un loco.

Por un lado, OgreMon estaba emocionado. Por otro, MikoMon estaba empezano a recitar en voz baja un conjuro.

 _ **##########################**_

Por otro lado, el grupo de Daisuke y Kenichi apareció en otro universo. Concretamente en el Mundo Digital de Tierra-DS. Allí vieron como ParadoxMon atacaba a ShineGreyMon Burst Mode y a Masaru Daimon.

-¡Es Masaru!-Exclamaron Daisuke y V-Mon. El digimon vio de nuevo como Daisuke volvió a emitir un brillo dorado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kenichi interrumpió a V-Mon.

-¿Lo conoces Daisuke?

-Sí, luché con él y con otros niños elegidos contra QuartzMon. Y parece que esa cosa lo está atacando...

- _Eso es Pa_ r _adoxMon.-_ Dijo ZenMon a través de un mensaje telepático.- _Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo. ¡Detenedlo antes de que asimile el pode_ r _de Masaru! ¡Si se apodera del DigiSoul, nada podrá detenerlo!_

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos allá U-Mon!-Exclamó Kenichi mientras alzó su Digivice e hizo evolucionar a su compañero. Mientras, V-Mon evolucionó en XV-Mon, el AguMon de Taichinouke en GaiohMon y el AguMon de Daichi en VictoryGreyMon. PataMan, por su parte, prefirió analizar a su oponente mientras Jason invocaba al Zord TyrannoMon.

Po r otro lado, ParadoxMon se preparó para asimilar a Masaru y a Shine GreyMon, pero paró su intento pues Taichinosuke atacó al malvado digimon con su katana por la espalda.

- **¿Quién osa atacarme a traición?**

-¡Tyrant!

-¿Esa voz? ¡Kenichi Gardner! ¡Has sobrevivido! ¡Mejor! ¡ParadoxMon, acaba con él y sus nuevos amigos!-Exigió Tyrant.

 **-¡OYE! ¡Qué tú no eres mi compañero humano!-** Gritó furioso ParadoxMon.Monarch, por otro lado, observaba al XV-Mon de Daisuke.

-"¿Un Daisuke y un XV-Mon?"-Pensó Monarch.-"¡Esa escoria tiene doppelgangers en otros universos también!"

UltimateDraMon y el TyrannoMonZord atacaron a ParadoxMon mientras XV-Mon y GaiohMon llevaban a Masaru y a Shine GreyMon a un lugar seguro.

- **¡Se llevan mi comida!-** Gritó nervioso ParadoxMon. Ante él, apareció el compañero de Daichi y atacó.

-¡Trident Gaia!

- **¡UAHH! ¡Eso casi me mata! ¡Llamaré a Dimentor y le pediré ayuda!**

ParadoxMon sacó un teléfono móvil de un portal y llamó a su aliado.

-Zzz... Chicas lindas... Zzzz... Tismona ligera de ropa...

 **¡Ring! ¡Ring!**

-¡PARALLOX EN TRAJE DE BAÑO! ¡¿QUIÉN OSA PROVOCARME UNA PESADILLA LLAMANDO A ESTAS HORAS?!-Gritó Dimentor furioso a la vez que descolgaba.-¿Sí? ¿Ultimate Dimentor a su servicio? ¿Sí? ¡Oh! ¡ParadoxMon! ¿Cómo va tu misión?

- **Perdona que te llame. Olvidé completmente el cambio de horario... ¡Pero necesito tu ayuda contra unos mocosos que han venido a incordiar!**

-¿Hay alguna chica guapa?

- **No...**

-¡PUES OLVIDATE DE MÍ!-Dimentor, furioso, colgó bruscamente el teléfono y volvió a dormirse.

- **Gracias por nada... ¡Y vosotros morid! ¡Ataque de otro mundo!**

ParadoxMon abrió infinitas puertas a otros universos y columnas de energía cayeron sobre los héroes. Estos eran derribados y cayeron bruscamente al suelo. El TyrannoMonZord intentó evolucionar a su forma ThunderZord, pero ParadoxMon lo derribó con sus puños.

-¡Llama Olím...

UltimateDraMon intentó atacar, pero ParadoxMon le dio un puñetazo en el vientre al digimon dragón.

-¡Por fin he ganado a Kenichi Gardner! ¡Bwahahahahaha!

- **¡Tengo un poder infinito! ¡Y pronto formaréis parte de él!**

Mientras, Digimon Monarch se acercó a Daisuke.

-¿Digimon Emperador? ¡Ken!

-¿Ken?-Dijo Monarch.-¿Conoces a mi hermano? Así que en tu mundo él vive...

-¿Hermano? ¿Entonces tú eres Osamu?

 _ **############################**_

 **Tierra-1. Metrópolis.**

-MugenDraMon, PieMon, EteMon... ¡Todos nuestros enemigos a los que vencimos ya una vez han vuelto a aparecer! ¿Pero cómo?

 _-Eso es fácil de responder, Niño del Conocimiento._

Al momento, un tubo Boom se abrió y de él salieron Lex Luthor, Joker, Brainiac y el mismísimo Darkseid, entre otros villanos de la JLA.

-¡Uaaaah! ¿Quién es ese tipo con aspecto demoníaco!-Exclamaron al unísono Mimi y Miyako al ver el aspecto del gobernante de Apokolips.

-Darkseid...-Dijo Superman con tono serio.-¿Qué planeas esta vez? ¿Y qué hacéis Joker y Luthor con él?

-Ellos son mis socios, Kal-El.-Dijo el tirano Darkseid.-Gracias a esta repentina crisis, mis socios y yo podremos remodelar nuestras realidades a nuestro antojo.

-¡Cómo si fueramos a dejarte! ¡AguMon!

A la orden de Taichi, AguMon evolucionó en WarGreyMon y le lanzó una Fuerza de Gea a Darkseid. Pero éste la detuvo con su mano y la desvió al espacio. Mientras, los otros digimons evolucionaron para estar preparados por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Valiente... Pero estúpido. ¡Cañones Infinitos!

A la orden de Darkseid, MugenDraMon comenzó a atacar a los héroes con sus cañones. Todos los digimons y los héroes protegieron a los Niños para que nada malo les ocurriera. Superman voló a gran velocidad hacia Taichi y Mimi, pero Metallo apareció y con su corazón de Kriptonita inmobilizó al Hombre de Acero. Un disparo de MugenDraMon golpeó parte del Salón de la Justicia y varios cascotes cayeron hacia donde estaba Mimi. Pero Taichi, rápidamente, la agarró y ambos evitaron in extremis que los cascotes los mataran.

-E... ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Taichi todo sonrojado.

-Sí... Gracias...-Dijo Mimi, también sonrojada, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se quitaba algo de polvo que tenía en la falda.

-Qué bonito...-Dijo Darkseid con asco... ¡Acaba con esa parejita!

A la orden de Darkseid, MugenDraMon avanzó hacia Taichi y Mimi, pero un fuerte puñetazo de Superman mandó a la bestia muy lejos y la estampó en las paredes del Salón de la Justicia. Luthor atacó a traición a Superman con un rayo de Kriptonita, pero WarGreyMon protegió al héroe con su escudo.

-Gran D... Cerebrín...-Dijo el Joker mientras ponía su brazo sobre Darkseid.-Creo que deberiamos usar eso ya. El gran Boy Scout y su grupo de bobos bienhechores va a chafarnos la fiesta...

- _El payaso tiene razón_...-Dijo Brainiac mientras sacaba un D-3 de color verde y morado.- _Conseguiré a cualquier precio el conocimiento de los mundos digitales y de sus Tierras..._

Brainiac alzó su D-3 al aire y éste soltó un brillo oscuro.

-¡Mirad eso!-Exclamó alarmado Iori.-¡Un D-3!

-¿Acaso ese alien es un Niño Elegido de Marte?-Preguntó sorprendida Miyako. Joker, al oir ese comentario, soltó una fuerte carcajada que se escuchó por toda Metropolis.-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-Preguntó Miyako humillada y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

- _Negativo, niña del Amor y la Sinceridad_.-Dijo Brainiac mientras alzaba su B-3. El aparato emitió una luz oscura que iluminó la zona por un minuto.

-Que empiece el show...-Dijo el Joker mientras reía a la vez que emitía un brillo oscuro. Lo mismo ocurría con el resto de villanos.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-Preguntó Flash alarmado.

-Gran Hera... Protégenos...

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó Hikari.-¡Están realizando un ADN Digievolución!

- _Sí y no_.-Respondió Brainiac.- _Gracias a los datos de un anillo oscuro me fue fácil analizar los datos que forman a los Digimons y a su mundo. Gracias a eso, pude hackear ENIAC sin que éste lo supiera. ¡Miles de mundos! ¡Miles de digievoluciones! ¡Infinito conocimiento! ¡Gracias al cual he podido elaborar una evolución que combina elementos de la ADN Digievolución, de la Matrix Evolución y de la Digievolución con Antiguos Espíritus Digitales, la evolución que da vida a SusanooMon! ¡Contemplad!_

De repente, los villanos comenzaron a fusionarse entre ellos. Superman y Flash intentaron impedirlo, pero se encontraron con la oposición de Darkseid.

-De eso nada, Kal-El... No dejaré que fastidies un momento glorioso...

Los Niños Elegidos y demás héroes intentaron detener la fusión, pero la nave de Brainiac proyectó una barrera que empujó a los héroes y los mandó al punto de salida.

-Contemplad el nacimiento de mis guerreros oscuros...

Al momento, una explosión cegó a todos por un momento. Los héroes vieron atónitos las fusiones.

-¡SinestroDeviMon!

-¡GrodteMon!

-¡VamLexMon!

-¡MantaSeaDraMon!

-¡MetalloDraMon!

-¡ToyPinochiMon!

-PieJokerMon...

 _-¡DiabrainiacMon!_

Los héroes se quedaron helados, pero Taichi y Yamato reaccionaron a tiempo.

-¡Taichi! ¡OmegaMon!

-¡Bien!

WarGreyMon y Metal GaruruMon se volvieron datos y se unieron en OmegaMon.

-¡Cañón Garuru!

OmegaMon lanzó un potente disparo de energía contra DiabrainiacMon, pero MetalloDraMon protegió al ccoluano.

-¡Cañones Infinitos!

MetalloDraMon disparos energía verde y detuvo fácilmente el ataque de OmegaMon. PieJokerMon, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció ante OmegaMon.

-¡Bwahahahahaha! ¡Maravilla Tramposa!

PieJokerMon liberó de su mano una nube de gas verde que hubiera acabado con OmegaMon si no llega a ser que Superman usó su aliento para disipar la niebla tóxica. Superman intentó atacar a PieJokerMon, pero VamLexMon evolucionó a BelialVamLexMon y golpeó con dureza a Superman, estampándolo en el suelo.

-¡Nuestros enemigos se han vuelto muy fuertes! ¡Ni siquiera Superman puede con ellos! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-Miyako estaba muy nerviosa. Ni siquiera Batman sabía que podían hacer. Lo único que podían hacer era ver como sus enemigos avanzaban hacia ellos.

 _ **###########################**_

Mientras tanto, en Tierra'66.

Un Batman que vigilaba las calles de Gotham en los años 60 acababa de detener a los villanos Joker, Pingüíno y Catwoman con la ayuda de dos inesperados seres.

-¡Muchas gracias, pequeños seres extraños!-Dijo Batman'66.-Decidme, ¿cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy FunkyAguMon.-Dijo el dinosaurio que se parecía al compañero de Taichi.

-¡Y yo soy ReaggePalMon!-Dijo un PalMon con rastas.

-Que nombres más raros... ¡Ppero lo que importa es que la justicia ha triunfado una vez más!

-Pues yo tengo hambre...-Dijo FunkyAguMon, haciendo que Batman'66 y ReaggePalMon cayeran de espaldas.

 _ **######################**_

-¿Tú eres Osamu? ¿No deberías haber muerto en un accidente de tráfico?

-Así que en tu mundo fui yo el que fue atropellado... Una pena, en el mio fue mi hermano Ken el que murió. Y ahora soy Digimon Monarch, dueño del Digimundo de mi Universo. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Y pronto, todos los Digimundos serán mios gracias al poder de ParadoxMon! ¡Vamos!

- **¡No me des órdenes! ¡Daisuke Motomiya, tu poder es mio! ¡Asimilación Oscura!**

Con su segunda boca, ParadoxMon se preparó para asimilar a Disuke. Los otros Elegidos intentaron detenerle, pero el villano los derribó expulsando energía oscura. ParadoxMon estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo.

- **¡Sí! ¡Daisuke es mio!**

Pero, un brillo dorado emergió del cuerpo de Daisuke y derribó a ParadoxMon. Daisuke, entonces comenzó a evolucionar.

-¡Daisuke evoluciona a MiracleMan! ¡Qué un brillo milagroso nazca!

-Daisuke...-Dijo Kenichi asombrado.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-Los villanos estaban asombrados. Se suponía que ese Daisuke Motomiya no era capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Eres tú, Daisuke?-Preguntó V-Mon confuso.

-Soy Daisuke, sí. Pero no el Daisuke de tu mundo. Soy el espíritu del Daisuke de Tierra-DA02b, una Tierra destruída hace poco por el Anti-Apocalitor. Y no sé cómo, mi alma acabó atrapada en tu compañero. ¡Bueno! ¡Dejemos las explicaciones! ¡Hay que acabar con ParadoxMon enseguida! ¡Desde hace un buen rato, noto como un Digimon de tremendo poder está aumentando su poder! ¡Además, el Taichi del mundo del Daisuke que ocupo ahora mismo está en peligro! ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día villanos!

ParadoxMon intentó atacar a traición a MiracleMan, pero éste le derribó de una patada y lo mandó a la otra parte del país. Monarch y los demás se quedaron asombrados. MiracleMan alzó su mano y disparó un rayo dorado que comenzó a viajar entre universos. ¿Qué planeará MiracleMan con eso?

 _ **###############**_

 **Tierra-1 del Sector DC.**

- **¡Ya falta poco!-Dijo la voz que salía del enorme digihuevo.-¡Pronto naceré y llevaré la destrucción a todos los rincones del inmenso Omniverso! ¡Llevaré a cabo la voluntad de mi creador, Lord Imperiex! ¡Pronto todos caeréis ante CrisisMon! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

De repente, el huevo comenzó a quebrarse y un grotesco monstruo comenzó a salir de él. Lord ZeddMon y demás villanos comenzaron a retroceder asombrados por el tremendo poder que salía del huevo.

 _ **#####################**_

Las tres esferas que creó el Anti-Apocalitor estallaron. Y de ellas emergieron Demonios Sombra que comenzaron a viajar velozmente hacia los Elegidos de ZenMon y MikoMon.

-¡Acabad con ellos ahora mismo!-Ordenó el villano.-¡Y luego viajad por toda la realidad, matando todo lo que veais! ¡Jajajajaja!

Los Elegidos comenzaron a luchar contra los Demonios Sombra, pero no podían tocarlos. Sin embargo, ellos si podían dañarlos. El primero en caer malherido fue el WarGreyMon de Noe.

-¡No!-Gritó triste el chico. Noe corrió hacia su compañero, pero no se dio cuenta de que un Demonio Sombra iba a atacarle. Pero entonces...

Mehime, que apareció con algunos héroes de otros universos, salvó al chico con luz sagrada.

-¡MEHIME!-Gritó furioso Anti-Apocalitor.

-Tú... Debí sellarte en otra parte... ¡Pero con mis Elegidos podremos acabar contigo!

OgreMon aprovechó ese momento para comenzar a volar en el aire. El Digimon alzó sus manos y comenzó a acumular energía.

-¡Gente de todos los universos! ¡Dadme vuestra energía! ¡Acabaré con el Anti-Apocalitor con mi Genkidama!

Parece que las batallas contra Anti-Apocalitor y ParadoxMon están llegando a su final. ¿Podrán los héroes acabar con estas dos amenazas? ¿Cómo acabará la batalla en Tierra-1? ¿Cuál será el plan de MiracleMan? ¿Y quién detendrá a CrisisMon?

Mientras, en otra realidad y época, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Wataru Ishida, el hijo de los Yamato y Mimi de esa época, ShinMon y GowasuMon estaban caminando por una realidad totalmente destruída. Y ante ellos estaban ZamasuMon y otro ser que se parecía a Taichi.

-¡Ju! ¡Hoy es el día en el que acabaré con vosotros! ¡Asquerosos mortales!-Exclamó ZamasuMon con odio.

-¡Es hora de comenzar el Plan Cero Mortales!-Exclamó la "copia" de Taichi.

-¡No os dejaré! ¡Acabaré contigo ZamasuMon!-Exclamó Wataru mientras convertía su Digivice en una espada láser.-¡Y también contigo, Taichi Black!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¡Cuanto tiempo! Perdón por el retraso. Y gracias por la paciencia. Pero quería hacer unos cambios y no sabía que retocar. Pero aquí está un cambio que llevará a una historia que comenzará en MCDUersity en breve. La Saga de Taichi Black, historia que afectará a varias realidades, entre ellas las de la JPSA, explicando así este "hiatus" en el que están las series. Además, quise reescribir el final que ya tenía escrito. Ahora es otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Y el próximo capítulo ya será el último. En el veremos el fin de las batallas contra Anti-Apocalitor, ParadoxMon, los villanos fusionados y CrisisMon. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Ya lo veréis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Neo5000Art:** Bueno, Noe y AguMon lucharán contra los Demonios Somra y colaborarán en la batalla contra CrisisMon. De hecho, él usará una habilidad para... ¡SPOILER!

- **carlos13:** No. Decía que me hubiera gustado meter a los dos rangers en la JPSA. Pero en Super puedo introducir tanto a Jason como a Tommy y que hagan equipo contra los villanos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor** : ¡Gracias por tu preocupación, Dimmy! XD ¡Y tú también cuídate! :) Y bueno, lo revelaré ahora por si me olvido. La esposa de Dimentor es Sora Takenouchi, la cual conoció gracias al primo japonés de Arturo Molina. Verás, la Tierra de esos OCs es como la de la JPSA, pero los únicos héroes que hay son esos Niños Elegidos.

 **-BRANDON369** : ¡Gracias por preocuparte! Tranquilo, que Takuya volverá a aparecer en el último capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
